Toys Attack!
by Zahir890
Summary: There is a danger. And no, not a typical danger. It's a danger that is beyond anyone's imagination! Can our heroes stop that danger before it's too late? Read to find out in this long one-shot. Takes place 4 days after 'Challenge, Fun and Disaster'.


**Me *doing the bogey dance*: Hello everybody! Welcome to my another Mermaid Melody one-shot after another 2 weeks!**

 ***Silence.***

 **Me *sigh* Never mind. And I have nothing to say anyway. Just a few things.**

 **First of all, I would like to thank each and every one of you for supporting me by reviewing and liking my previous one-shot and my other stories. Yeah I know, another 2 weeks is a long time and I have stated it before on my previous one-shot. You will find out why after this one-shot ends.**

 **And second is that I do not own Mermaid Melody. It belongs to its respective owners. Just the OCs he own.**

 **So without further delay, let's get on to this one-shot. Note that it takes place 4 days after the end of the story 'Challenge, Fun and Disaster'. Hope you enjoy reading it ;).**

TOYS ATTACK!

It is a beautiful day today at school where the students and couples are chatting each other happily. In the school walking are the 5 students: 4 girls and 1 boy.

One girl has dirty blond hair and brown eyes. Her name is Luchia Nanami. The second girl has brown eyes and short dark azure hair. Her name is Hanon Hosho. The third girl has has seaweed green hair and grey eyes. Her name is Rina Touin. The fourth girl has darker orange color long hair in which her bangs are less even and darker orange color eyes. Her name is Seira. The boy has orange-brown a little red and spiky hair and he has brown eyes. His name is Kaito Domoto. There is some silence for a moment before Rina said in excitement:

"4 days have passed and I still can't get that 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre film out of my head."

Upon hearing the sentence '1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre film', Luchia, Hanon and Seira pouted.

"I know right? It was so awesome and epic. There was really a hell lot of food throwing going on." Kaito said in excitement, "Don't forget about the singing part."

"Yeah. What a day Masahiro and Kazama had." Rina smiled before asking in surprise, "Luchia, Hanon, Seira. What's wrong?"

"True. Every time this has been brought up, you always act like this. We are all wondering why you are pouting like this."

"Did you three hate the film?"

"No. It's not that. It's..." Luchia said before whining, "It is so unfair!"

"Yeah. They and others had so much fun in the anniversary!" Hanon cried, "I really want to have that type of fun once in my life!"

"The singing by Kosuki, that girl idol, the another Food Fight Massacre, how they got wet instead of coming home messy. Everything was so epic!" Seira cried, "I may be a bit younger but seeing such an exciting anniversary film makes me really sad. We may never get to..."

"I know that it makes you kind of sad to see that Masahiro and Kazama were able to experience such great moments but were we all invited?" Rina asked before saying, "No. They said before that only the ones who were there at the Food Fight Massacre were invited."

"And plus, did you see the crowd? It was so damn huge!" Kaito said, "By looking at the crowd, I must say that nearly 90%-95% were there when the Food Fight Massacre took place."

"Yep. So with that huge crowd, how can they invite us? Plus the others from different schools were certainly not invited due to organizers anticipating such a big crowd."

"But still..." Luchia said before sadly sighing, "Oh Well. You are right Kaito and Rina. There's nothing we can do about it. What happened had happened."

"You are right about the crowd. It was so big that I believe that there was no space for the non-members like us to come." Hanon said.

"I just wish there was a time travel so that we could go there." Seira sighed.

"That's what we say." Kaito said, "Gee. If that Food Fight Massacre day hadn't land on one of our school days, then maybe they could have a whole lot of fun. Or maybe they can hold the anniversary for at least 2 days."

"That may happen if it hopefully lands next year on our non school days." Rina said.

"I have my fingers crossed on this." Luchia said.

The others nodded and smiled but then they heard some murmuring and whispering by the students. The students seems to be talking about something.

"What are they talking about?" Kaito asked curiously, "Doesn't seem like a usual chit-chat."

"Could it be about us?!" Luchia gasped.

"No! It's something else!" A girl called.

"You are safe." Hanon teased a bit while Luchia sighed in relief.

"But it seem that they are in a tense mood." Rina said.

"Hey look. Someone's reading a newspaper." Seira said.

She then pointed at the ones who are reading a newspaper. They cannot see who they are though cause the newspaper is covering them. Luchia and others approached them.

"Ano? Excuse Me?" Luchia asked curiously.

But before Luchia could ask anything, they could see the face of the Sylvester stuff toy. Someone then asked in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking:

"Who dares to interrupt our reading?"

"How rude of you." Kaito said, "It's us. Luchia and others."

"Oh!"

Soon they lowered the newspaper down. There are four boys. One boy has dark blue bushy hair and blue eyes. His name is Nagisa Shirai and he is Hanon's boyfriend. Another boy has yellow hair with some bangs and yellow eyes. His name is Shidou Hotoshi. The third boy has green spiky hair and dark green eyes and is wearing glasses. His name is Masahiro Hamasaki and he is Rina's boyfriend. The fourth boy is an indigo haired boy with bangs and has indigo eyes. His name is Kazama Yoshiro. The four boys smiled at them.

"Hey you four. What's up?" Nagisa asked smiling.

"What's up to you?" Hanon asked happily.

"Where did you get the music paper?" Seira asked in which everybody looked at her.

"Music Paper or Newspaper?" Hotoshi asked as he sweatdropped.

"Oops. I mean Newspaper. Sorry."

Everyone laughed a bit.

"I'm sorry if I asked you rudely. It's just that the way you asked, it seems as if a stranger is asking." Kazama apologized in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking.

"Do I look like a stranger to you?" Luchia asked.

"Uh...No."

Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira and Kaito chuckled a bit before Rina asked smiling:

"So. What's the big headline that is interesting you?"

"Before we answer your question. Can we just ask Luchia-chan, Hanon-chan and Seira-chan that did you actually hate the film?" Masahiro asked in which Luchia, Hanon and Seira gasped.

"Yeah. 4 days have passed and you mostly pouted whenever that is brought up." Kazama said.

"No! You two got the wrong impression." Luchia said, "We loved it so much."

"It's just that..." Hanon sighed sadly, "We also wanted to have the amazing experience you two had on that day."

"Yeah. Seeing the film makes me yearning to go to that day." Seira said.

"I'm really wanted to invite but they said no." Masahiro sadly said.

"And I think we know why they said no." Rina said.

"Yeah. We were all in awe when we saw the crowd. It was huge." Nagisa said.

"My thoughts exactly." Kaito said.

"I wonder how you two were able to fit in." Hotoshi said.

"I guess that the big venue was enough for all of us." Kazama said.

"And not only that, even your stuff toy had fun." Luchia teased and pouted in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Maybe the next time the 2nd Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre comes by, we might ask them to invite you all as well." Masahiro said.

"Please do so." Rina smiled.

"Yes! Please!" Luchia, Hanon, Seira, Nagisa and Hotoshi pleaded as they hugged Masahiro's and Kazama's leg.

"Oh bother." Kaito sighed.

"Are you going to keep the DVD of it?" Rina asked.

"Yeah. We are going to show it to some people." Masahiro said.

"Uh? Can you let us go off our legs?" Kazama asked, "Some folks are staring at us."

"Huh?" Luchia, Hanon, Seira, Nagisa and Hotoshi got startled suddenly.

Then they looked at a couple and some first year students staring at them oddly. Luchia, Hanon, Seira, Nagisa and Hotoshi immediately let go of them and gave an innocent smile to them. Rina, Kaito, Masahiro and Kazama laughed a bit while Luchia, Hanon, Seira, Nagisa and Hotoshi are scratching their heads.

"Now off to your question Rina." Masahiro said before asking, "Have you some murmurs and whispering?"

"Yeah. Right now." Rina said.

"They seem to a bit tensed." Kaito said.

"Well they definitely are tensed." Hotoshi said.

"Is it somehow related to the newspaper that you four are reading?" Hanon asked.

"Not somehow. Definitely." Nagisa said.

Luchia, Hanon, Seira, Rina and Kaito gasped.

"How so?" Seira asked.

"You can read it for yourself." Hotoshi said, "Many of them are gulping upon reading that news."

"Can we read it?" Luchia asked curiously.

"Prepare for your heart to beat fast." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

"Yeah. It's in the front page. Right here." Kazama said as he pointed at a column of the newspaper.

Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira and Kaito nodded as Kazama handed the newspaper. They then began to read the headline that Kazama pointed out:

 _ **A Toy Attack for Real?!**_

 _ **Man suffered injuries as he claimed that he got attacked by a mecha robot toy between late evening and early night on his way home.**_

 **If you are reading the headlines right now, you must be thinking 'Is this a joke?'**

 **Well it's certainly not.**

 **A 40 year old man is currently in the hospital getting his injuries treated. He said that on his way to his home, he saw a mecha robot toy. At first he thought that someone might have left it but then to his shock...**

 **"That robot toy was moving by itself." The man said, "And it had red eyes."**

 **He then said that the robot toy then charged towards him and before the man could react, the robot toy jumped and assualted him. Minutes later, an ambulance driver came and picked him up after seeing him lying down.**

 **The police force, at first, laughed it off but they said they will investigate anyway. They collected the CCTV footage of the scene where the attack took place and when they saw it...**

 **"It could be true." A policewoman gasped, "But we are not confirming yet."**

 **The head of the police force will hold a press conference this evening based on the investigation they did.**

Upon reading the headline, Luchia, Kaito, Hanon, Rina and Seira gasped in a bit of shock. Soon Daichi and Kengo appeared and saw Luchia, Kaito, Hanon, Rina and Seira reading the newspaper.

"Did you read the headline that Kazama pointed out?" Daichi gulped.

"Yeah. We finished reading it just now." Kaito said.

"Is this the tense situation caused by this headline?" Rina asked curiously in which Masahiro nodded.

"I'm a bit scared. A robot toy send a man to the hospital." Daichi said in a bit frightened way, "What's happening? Is this real? I thought it only happens in movies and TV shows!"

"But we cannot be sure right now till this evening. We better watch it to find out." Kengo said.

"If it is real and the situation worsens, then I will have to fly to Tokyo or Osaka."

"Yeah Right."

Soon Daichi and Kengo left. Silence occured for sometime before Luchia gasped in disbelieve:

"I...I can't believe it!"

"Same here." Seira said.

"A toy robot attacking a man?! How is that even possible?" Hanon gasped.

"We were wondering as well." Nagisa said.

"I bet everyone is going to keep a close eye this evening." Hotoshi said.

"This is giving me shiver me timbers." Kazama said, "Who knows? Maybe this stuff toy can attack anyone as well."

"I know how you feel." Masahiro said sadly as he patted Kazama.

"Don't worry. It won't happen I guess." Kaito said.

"Something really fishing is going on." Rina said, "But we can't say anything right now till this evening."

"Is it okay if we can keep this newspaper?" Luchia asked.

"You may do so." Nagisa, Masahiro, Hotoshi and Kazama said.

Luchia, Kaito, Hanon, Rina and Seira thanked the four boys before they chatted about other stuffs. Then after sometime, they said goodbye to the boys before they parted ways.

"I think we should discuss this in Pearl Piari." Kaito said in which the 4 mermaid princesses nodded.

They then walked for a while till they met a teacher, who smiled at them. She has pink eyes and pink medium hair and her name is Sarah.

"Hello you five. You all seem to be a bit tensed and I could hear some tense whispering." Sarah said.

"It sure is. Read this headline in the newspaper and you will know why." Luchia said.

Luchia then pointed at the column and gave the newspaper to Sarah. She then began to read the headline.

* * *

 _Evening_

 _Pearl Piari:_

When the others in Pearl Piari read the headline in which Luchia pointed out, two of them laughed loudly.

"What are you laughing at?" Kaito asked in surprise.

"Yeah right. As if this can happen!" A guy with spiky grey hair and pink eyes laughed loudly. His name is Gaito.

"You don't believe it?" Seira gasped.

"But it did happen. It even said that they have collected the footage and it could be true." Luchia said.

"Maybe it's a prank or a stunt that had gone wrong." A girl, with long green wavy hair with a red and grey frilly headband and bright green eyes, chuckled. Her name is Yuri.

"You can be right or you can be wrong. We cannot be sure until the evening news which starts in 15 minutes." A boy with blonde hair and and yellow green eyes name Hippo, who is Luchia's guardian, said.

"I couldn't even believe my eyes and ears when I read it." Sarah said.

"How did you get this newspaper?" A woman with dark purple hair that's tied into a spiky ponytail and brown eyes whose name is Nikora asked curiously, "Outside?"

"No. We saw Nagisa, Hotoshi, Hamasaki-san and Kazama-san reading it at school." Hanon said.

"Even the principal was a bit nervous but she remained firm though." Rina said.

"I just hope it's a one-off incident and it doesn't happen repetitively." A man with shoulder-length brown hair and greyish-bluish eyes whose name is Maki said.

"And if it's true, I hope it's not sea related." An old lady with light brown hair and eyes, whose name is Taki, said.

"Land Related would be even worse." A woman with orange hair and eyes name Sara said, "At least if it is a sea problem, we could find out who the culprit is, who could mostly be a water demon, and transform into our idol forms to defeat him or her but if it is a land problem, then how are we suppose to transform into our idol forms and sing when we find the culprit who could be a criminal human? We can't just show off like that."

"You got a good point there Sara-san." Hippo said.

"But we did it a few times in the human world." Hanon said, "And I'm pretty sure Yuri was there during one of the few times. I know! Valentine's Day."

"I don't want to remember that!" Yuri whined in which everyone laughed a bit.

"That was against the water demons." Nikora said, "But what about people who are criminals?"

"Yeah. It may work against them but they might take pictures of you in your idol forms and flee and things would get pretty nasty if you fail to stop the culprit." Gaito said.

"You can say that again bro." Kaito said.

"Bruh. I don't want that to happen." Seira shrugged.

"We can't just say anything right now till 7 minutes." Sarah said.

"7 minutes? I'll be right back to switch on the T.V." Maki said as he left.

"I just hope that my pink dolphin toy doesn't get brainwashed and attacks someone." Luchia said.

"Even it does, how can it ever attack someone? It doesn't even have hands or legs." Rina said, "They swim in the water all their lives with its fins."

"If it worsens, I'm jumping back into the sea." Taki said in which everyone laughed a bit.

Soon, Maki's voice called:

"Come right here! It's about to start!"

"I guess it's time." Sara said.

Everyone nodded as they went to the spot where Maki is there and everyone sat down to watch the press conference. Little did they know what they are about to see and hear.

It started with a CCTV footage being shown. In their very own eyes, they could see a toy mecha robot charging towards the man, jumped and assaulted him. Everyone got really freaked out upon seeing the footage. Gaito and Yuri are mouth opened and Sara covered Seira's eyes as the assault continued. Then after the assault is complete, the mecha robot toy immediately left, leaving the man withering in pain. Soon the footage went backwards and stopped at the point where the toy mecha robot jumped on him. Soon, the scene shifted to the head of the police force talking to the journalists after stopping the footage and showing it.

"As you can see ladies and gentlemen, I think what that man said is totally true..." The head of the police force is about to say more but a male journalists interrupt.

"Sorry sir to interrupt but do you think a child can do that?" A male journalists asked in which everybody gasped.

"How the hell can he or she can do that?! No one is stupid enough to leave their toys outside. And if this mecha robot toy is controlled by a controller, then how can it jump as shown on this footage?"

"You are right sir. Toys don't jump." A female journalists said.

Suddenly, all the journalists gasped in shock.

"Does it mean that..." Another female journalists gasped in shock.

The head of the police force sadly nodded before proclaiming:

"Yes it's true. It's official! The unreal has become real! This is the first time that a toy has attacked someone! In fact, this is the first time in the history I should say that a toy has done a criminal activity!"

His voice echoed all around the reporters. Some journalists are so shocked that they sat on their chairs.

"My God! And I thought this could only happen in movies and shows!" One of the female journalist said.

"We are all shocked as well but it's true." The head of the police force said, "This CCTV footage, along with some common sense, proves it."

The journalists are struggling to ask any questions after they have learned shocking truth. One of the male journalists then asked:

"So what are you going to do about it?"

"Well we expect to take cautious measures." The head of the police force, "We advise every toy stores and departments to check the toys and report to us should they disappear. The same goes to all the residents and people of Narita. I fear that there will be attacks like this in the coming days or weeks."

All the journalists gulped upon hearing it. The head of the police force then said:

"Before we finish this press conference, I would like to say that there is a good chance that it could be brainwashed as the man said that it had red eyes. I don't know how the culprit, whoever that is, might have done that but red eyes or not, the robot toy moved by itself. Hopefully, we can track the culprit down."

The journalist nodded as the head of the police force finished the interview. Soon outside the Narita police station, the reporter is going to say something and believe me, he is a bit scared and is shaking a bit.

"Well you heard it. The unreal has become real. The things we thought only exists in fictional work has happened. A self-moving mecha robot toy had attacked a man!"

The reporter then began to say things related to it.

Meanwhile, our heroes and their friends who watched it are in shock and stunned. There is a silence for a few minutes before Kaito asked:

"So do you have anything to say now Gaito?"

"I'm taking back my laughter." Gaito said.

"I can't tell now that it's a prank or a stunt." Yuri said, "The footage that they showed was real."

Suddenly Taki jumped up and exclaimed:

"It is real! It is true! Oh Dear! We are doomed! Soon the land will be conquered by the army of toys!"

"And they might conquer the sea as well!" Hippo said in panic, "If that happens..."

"Taki, Hippo. Come down!" Nikora said, "They have a long way to go of doing that."

"Yeah and besides, if this mecha robot toy joins them and starts to swim at the sea, then he is finished at an instant." Maki said.

"Well the thing right now is that we better put some defense on this place in case some toys attack or invade this hotel." Sarah said.

"Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Seira. What's wrong?" Sara asked in concern.

"What's wrong? After what we just seen and heard, it seems that we are going to face someone whom we have never faced before in our lives." Seira said.

"I have no idea what to say. It's all true now." Hanon said.

"Yeah. That guy said there might be more attacks by the toys." Rina said.

"Do you think a water demon could be responsible for what happened to that 40 year old guy?" Kaito asked.

"Half possible because he said it could be brainwashed." Luchia said, "But how can he or she brainwash millions of toys?"

"I think we shouldn't jump to a conclusion based on one incident." Maki said.

"Oh please let there not be any more incidents like this." Taki pleaded.

"Looks like that headline is still being talked about on the T.V." Kaito said.

"I bet many of them are really freaked out now upon hearing it." Gaito said.

"And maybe they are locking their toys at an instant somewhere." Yuri said.

"Luchia. Where are you going?" Sarah asked.

"Upstairs for a while." Luchia said.

And so Luchia went upstairs.

"I guess she is going upstairs to hide her pink dolphin toy somewhere." Kaito said.

"My thoughts exactly." Seira said.

Then a reporter said a thing which caught everyone's attention:

"We are now going hear some public opinion about this."

"What will be your opinion Hanon?" Rina asked curiously.

"My opinion will be that I demand the culprit to show his or her true face with the army of toys." Hanon said in which everybody laughed.

"This will be interesting to hear." Hippo said.

"Let's hear it then." Nikora said.

Everyone nodded as they turned towards the T.V where they saw a reporter asking a woman, who is with other few people, about what she thinks in which she replied:

"I thought it was all part of a play but the very moment I saw the jumping part, I realized that it was real."

"I know who did that. It's an evil supernatural magician who is doing this!" A man said, "I demand that he or she gets arrested before more toys get brainwashed and goes berserk!"

"My thoughts almost exactly!" Hanon said happily upon hearing the man's opinion.

Everyone looked at Hanon and sweatdropped before looking at the T.V.

"Well if that bad mecha toy robot attacked that guy, who knows?" A 14 year old boy asked before saying happily, "Maybe the good mecha toy robot or other toys will save someone with a surprise appearance."

"It would be so awesome if we can witness the war between good and bad toys in the street!" Another boy said happily in which both of them slapped high fives.

The ones who are watching chuckled a bit.

"I just hope it doesn't become like 'Small Soldiers' for real." A foreigner sighed, "I love this place."

After a few more public opinions later, the reporter said:

"There you have it. Tune in soon for more discussion, opinions and other thing regarding the shocking footage and the conclusion of the head of the police force."

Then a title screen appeared with some music, labeling _**'Toy Attack!'**_. Then it went off to advertising stuffs. Nikora switched the T.V off.

"Oh please let there not be a Toy War near our beloved Pearl Piari." Taki cried.

"Taki. You are panicking a lot recently." Maki said in concern.

"It can't be helped. We are all tensed." Nikora said in which everyone nodded.

Luchia then soon arrived, carrying her pink dolphin toy tightly. Everyone looked at her.

"Luchia?" Kaito asked curiously.

"I don't want my precious pink dolphin toy I got during my one-day date with Kazama-san to fall in the wrong hands." Luchia said as she hold her pink dolphin toy tightly.

* * *

 _Night_

 _Big House_

 _Kazama's Room:_

" _Wahh_." Kazama yawned, " _I'm really tired."_

Kazama, in his nightgown clothes, hoped into the bed with his Sylvester stuff toy. He is thinking himself for a moment.

 _"Poor Kazami."_ Kazama said to himself and sighed, " _She simply clutched the Sylvester Junior stuff toy after hearing the head of the police force's words and panicked a bit."_

"Don't worry. We are together like bros for life." Kazama said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking.

 _"_ Yeah. We sure are."

Kazama then yawned again. He switched off the lights and is a about to hop into the bed again when suddenly a voice came:

"Kazama. I am going to bed. Is everything okay?"

Once Kazama recognized that voice, he said cheerfully:

"Yes Mummy. Everything is A-OK!"

"Okay then. See you in the morning."

"Yeah. See ya."

Once Kazama then no longer heard the voice, he hoped into his bed and said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is talking:

"Have a Good Night Sleep Kazama."

"Yeah. You too." Kazama said.

And after a few minutes, Kazama then soon fell asleep. Little did he realize what's going to happen next.

A red and evil scent is going around the Yoshiros' big house and suddenly saw, on the window, that Kazama is sleeping. The evil scent then slowly opened the window and went straight to the Sylvester stuff toy. After a minute...

After a minute, the Sylvester stuff toy's eyes are red. Yes, you heard it folks.

As soon as his eyes became red, the Sylvester stuff toy slowly got off from the bed and followed the red and evil scent. Before leaving, he looked at Kazama for a moment and sadly sighed before jumping off the window.

* * *

 _Many minutes later:_

"Yeah Mom. I'm coming in just a minute." Daichi is talking on the phone.

"Please hurry. After hearing the evening news, I'm really worried." His mother said.

"Don't worry."

And soon Daichi cancelled the call. He then began to pace himself until he heard a voice:

"Going somewhere?"

Daichi then turned around and saw no one is there but when he look down, he was SHELL-SHOCKED! It's none other than the Sylvester stuff toy! His eyes are red. Upon seeing him, Daichi got really afraid.

"You...You must be the stuff toy Kazama carries." Daichi gasped in a bit of fright.

"So you remember." The Sylvester stuff toy said evily which shocked Daichi.

"You...You can talk!"

"I always talk! Since when did I not talk?"

"I thought Kazama sometimes says in such a way as if you can talk."

Then Daichi realized something and gasped in shock:

"You...Red eyes. Like that mecha robot toy. You're a brainwashed!"

"Shut your blabbering!" The Sylvester stuff toy angrily said, "Let's get to the main part!"

"What do you want from me?"

"Nothing. Just a nice beating of you."

"But I haven't done anything bad to Kazama nor to you!"

"Not that! The boss wants us to run a few trials in the land before the very moment will arrive at the very day!"

"What are you talking about?! What moment?!"

"That's none of your concern! Now let's do this shall we?"

"Please don't hurt me! I have my parents, friends and family!"

But his pleading has fallen on deaf ears as the Sylvester stuff toy approached him at a rapid pace.

"If you do this, Kazama will..." Daichi is about to say something...

But before he could finish what he said, the Sylvester stuff toy jumped on him and Daichi screamed.

* * *

 _The next day_

 _School:_

Kaito and the three girls are having a chit-chat when they heard everybody gasped in shock outside the class. They heard some shocking voices:

"What the hell happened to you?!"

"Are you alright?"

"Did anything happen?" Luchia asked.

But then she and the others in the class are SHELL-SHOCKED as well!

Enter Daichi. There are some bandages on his arm skin and the whole bandage circle covered his forehead. He is walking but not properly.

"DAICHI!" Kaito and Kengo exclaimed in horror as they rushed towards him.

"What happened to you?" Hanon gasped in shock.

"Most importantly, why in the world did you come here at a state like this?" Rina asked in surprise.

"When did that happen and who did that to you?" Kengo asked.

"It happened at night." Daichi said, "And..."

When Daichi said who did it, everyone got really shocked.

"Another toy strikes!" A girl said in panic, "This has become real!"

"There There. Take it easy." Her boyfriend said.

Soon they heard two voices whom they recognized.

"He said that when he comes back, he will bring the photos with him."

"Can't wait to see that."

And these voices are none other than Kazama and Masahiro, who arrived soon arrived and looked at everybody. Kazama didn't notice Daichi at first.

"Well hello everybody. Why are you all so shocked?" Kazama asked curiously.

"Daichi! You are all bandaged!" Masahiro said in shock which brought Kazama's attention and he is also shocked.

"Yeah. Sufferin' Succotash! Did you suffer a terrible accident?!"

"Nope. Another victim of toy attack." Kaito said which shocked the boys, "And we have a pretty bad news to tell you Kazama."

"What's the bad news?"

"I'm sorry to say this but..." Daichi said before saying this, "The one who attacked me is none other than your Sylvester stuff toy."

Kazama got SUPER SHOCKED upon hearing that!

"That's impossible!" Kazama cried, "You have got to be kidding me!"

"I'm not kidding!" Daichi cried, "I believe he got brainwashed as his eyes were red and he even scratch me! Ouch."

"Come down Daichi." Kengo said.

"That's even more impossible! He doesn't have paws!" Kazama cried in protest.

"Kazama. It won't do any good arguing like that." Masahiro said, "Not that I'm complaining but Daichi was attacked and he himself saw who it was that attacked him so..."

"But...But...But."

"If you are thinking that I'm blaming you for it, you are wrong." Daichi said, "I think someone is behind all this."

"There you have it Kazama." Rina said, "You are not at fault."

"When did it happen?" Masahiro asked.

"Night." Daichi said.

"Tell us what happened." Kengo said.

Daichi then began to explain what happened at night by telling what happened when the Sylvester stuff toy confronted him and that he said something. After that, the Sylvester stuff toy attacked him. But what surprised everyone most was that Daichi said that although he got a bit unconsciousness, he was able to see that the Sylvester stuff toy was pulling him and left him outside his house. After Daichi finished telling what happened, Kaito looked at Kazama and said:

"Well at least your stuff toy has done a good thing for him despite being brainwashed."

"But how in the world did he even know where he lives?" A girl asked in surprise.

"Beats us." Masahiro said.

Everyone nodded and scratched their heads for a while before Luchia asked this:

"So what did he say?"

Daichi stumbled a bit in which Kaito and Kengo helped him. He then said:

"He said that the boss wants them to run a few trials in the land before the very moment will arrive at the very day."

Upon hearing it, everybody is shocked.

"Did he say who the boss is?" Hanon asked in which Daichi shook his head.

"Did he say anything about what will that very moment?" Rina asked.

"Not that either." Daichi said.

Suddenly one of Kazama's fangirls cried out and said in panic:

"I think whoever the boss is, he or she wants to conquer our beautiful Narita! And with the army of toys! We are doomed!"

This is followed by a few more panics and screams. Some of the students tried to come them down but to no avail. Soon the principal arrived. She didn't notice Daichi at first.

"What's going on here?" The principal asked in concern.

"Principal-san! We will be soon be invaded by the boss and the army of toys!" A girl cried.

"Come down dear. What are you talking about?"

Suddenly the principal saw Daichi and is shocked!

"Goodness Gracious Daichi! What happened to you?!" The principal asked in shock.

"Another victim of toy attack." Kengo said which shocked the principal.

"What?! Another toy strikes? This time at one of our students?!"

"You see what we mean? We are doomed!" Another girl cried.

There are also a few panics hear and there in which few teachers, including Sarah, came by to calm them down. Even the first year students, including Nagisa, Hotoshi and Seira, are wondering what is going on. Soon silence followed, although some boys and girls are in a state of panic.

"Why did you come to school then at this state of yours?" The principal asked in concern.

"It's okay. At least I can walk." Daichi said.

"What was the toy look like? When did that happen?" Sarah asked.

Another silence followed for a while before Daichi said:

"Is it alright if we can talk in your room? The toy who attacked me, unfortunately, belongs to one of the boys in this class and he is in utter shock and disbelieve."

"I understand." The principal said, "Come to my room then."

And so Daichi, the principal, the teachers and the first year students left. Seira, Nagisa and Hotoshi also left because they felt like Luchia and others might not be in a mood to talk after what is happening right now. Silence occurred for a minute.

"Which is worse: the class incident or this?" Hanon asked gulping.

"Both maybe." Rina also gulped.

"Kazama. Where are you going?" Masahiro asked.

"I'm...going...to...the...bathroom." Kazama could only mutter this.

Everybody then watched as Kazama exited the class, walking like a ghost.

"I just hope he doesn't jump out of the window." Kengo said.

"KENGO!" Everybody said angrily.

"How could you say that?!" One of Kazama's fangirls cried.

"Sorry." Kengo quickly apologized, realizing that he shouldn't have said that.

Everyone then sighed for a moment. Kaito approached Luchia and asked:

"What will happen now Luchia?"

"I don't know. I'm really worried." Luchia said, "This is the second time this has happened. What's worse is that this one was carried out by Kazama-san's Sylvester stuff toy. I'm so scared now about what's going to happen to my pink dolphin toy. And speaking about the 'very moment', I have other thoughts about it.

* * *

 _Evening_

 _Pearl Piari:_

"WHAT?!" Everyone asked in shock.

"Oh No! This is very bad." Maki gasped.

"I feel really sorry for Kazama." Sara said sadly.

"Yeah. His very beloved Sylvester stuff toy attacked Daichi." Seira said.

"So that's why there were panics and screams." Sarah said.

Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito nodded. Suddenly Hippo and Yuri just simply jumped and ran around crazy.

"No! This has become real!" Yuri cried, "Second time it has happened!"

"Everybody is now in danger! Soon the toys will attack us!" Hippo cried.

"Come down you two. Don't panic." Gaito said.

"Yeah. We may do something." Taki said, "Now that it's certain that the toys are getting brainwashed."

"Well one thing for sure is that at least the Sylvester stuff toy was kind enough to drag him back to his house." Maki said.

"Yeah but not in the state his mother would have wanted." Kaito sighed.

"So you three girls said that he said something to Daichi." Nikora said in which Luchia, Hanon and Rina nodded.

"He said that the boss wants them to run a few trials in the land before the very moment will arrive at the very day." Luchia said.

"Whose the boss? And what's the very moment?" Sarah asked.

"That he didn't say because the Sylvester stuff toy said to him that it's none of his business." Hanon said.

"Me and Masahiro felt very bad as to what happened. Kazama hadn't talked to any one of us since." Rina sadly sighed.

"Well he is of course shocked. What do you expect?" Seira said.

"I know what will be that very moment!" Hippo said in panic, "Whoever that boss is, he or she is brainwashing the toys to..."

Then suddenly they heard a door knock. Nikora at first ran to open the door but then stopped just in case it could be none other than...you know what. She then called:

"Who is this?"

"It's me. I'll give you a clue." A woman voice said, "I'm a Psychologist, Psychiatrist and Psychotherapist."

As soon as everyone realized who it is, Gaito and Yuri immediately stood up and zoomed towards the bathroom. Everyone looked at them and sweatdropped.

"There they go again." Taki said, "Anyway. Just open the door."

Nikora nodded and opened the door. A woman entered. She has a mixture of light and dark indigo long hair and beautiful indigo eyes. She is wearing glasses. She is wearing jeans and a nice looking shirt. She smiled at them. Her name is Kazuki Yoshiro and she is Kazama's mother.

"Kazuki!" Everybody said happily.

"Hello everybody. Good to see all of you again." Kazuki smiled.

"It sure is." Nikora smiled back.

"How are you doing?" Sara asked.

"Fine." Kazuki said.

"How is your family doing?" Sarah asked.

"Fine as well."

"Kazuki. I'm pretty sure you heard about the principal's family." Luchia said happily.

"What was your reaction to it?" Hanon asked in excited, "Even your son told about us, we would like to hear it from you."

"Have you seen the 1st Anniversary of the Food Fight Massacre film?" Seira asked in excitement.

"Whoa! One at a time." Maki said.

"Excited as usual." Rina smiled.

"Sorry about those three." Hippo apologized.

"It's alright." Kazuki said.

"I hold myself a bit to open the door because of the recent incidents that are happening." Nikora said.

"Well...About that."

Everyone then looked at Kazuki.

"You know about it right?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah." Kazuki sighed before saying, "After school, I got a call from the principal..."

"You got a call from her?!" Luchia asked in shock. Everyone is in shock as well.

"But it wasn't your son's fault!" Hanon cried.

"Whoa! Cool it you two." Rina said sternly before saying, "Please continue."

"That's okay." Kazuki said before continuing, "So as I was saying, I got a call from the principal and she told me what had happened which completely shocked me. So as the evening was approaching, me and my husband decided to talk to him and this happened..."

 _Flashback_

 _Big House:_

"I was sleeping at that time!" Kazama cried, "How would I possibly know that he would get involved in it? Well I had to believe what Daichi said since he was attacked by it but it was hard to shallow! This is really bad."

"I know how you feel Onii-chan!" an 11 year old girl who has light indigo eyes and dark middle size indigo hair cried. She is Kazama's adoptive little sister and her name is Kazami, "I'm scared! Whoever has done that had brainwashed your stuff toy. They might brainwashed mine as well!"

"I never thought that this could happen that my Sylvester stuff toy attacked somebody. It feels like my stomach got twisted by a knot."

Kazama then put his hands on in face with utter sadness and disbelieve with Kazami looking sadly at him. Soon Kazuki and her husband comforted their son.

"There There Kazama. It's okay. It's not your fault." Kazuki said as she patted Kazama's hair, "Even the principal and Daichi said that you are not to blame."

"Yeah. Just remember that if anything bad comes against you, we are on your side." Kazama's father said, "So don't panic and just come down."

"Thanks Mom and Dad." Kazama said before sighing sadly, "But how?"

"I don't understand. How did that mecha robot toy and then your stuff toy got brainwashed or their eyes red? This is very strange. And how did it come back?"

"I think some invisible evil magician, wizard or a witch might have arrived at our house." Kazami said in panic, "Evil supernatural powers had arrived at our house!"

"Whatever the cause could be, I'm really having a bad feeling about this." Kazuki said, "Especially when the principal quoted that the boss, whoever that is, is waiting for that very moment to come. And she was in a nervous whack."

"How about the Pearl Piari folks?" Her husband asked, "Maybe they might know what's going on."

Kazuki thought for a moment before saying:

"I'm not sure about that but you could be right on the other hand. I think I better go there and see if they might be facing the same problem."

 _Present:_

"We are really sorry to hear that your son suffered a bit indirectly as a result of his stuff toy's action." Nikora said.

"Well at least the principal knew that it wasn't his fault." Kaito said.

"Kazuki. I feel that the same way as your adoptive daughter. I'm scared that my pink dolphin toy might become one of the attackers." Luchia said.

"I trust then you should try to guard it." Kazuki said.

Upon hearing that, Luchia immediately went to her room and came back seconds later, holding her pink dolphin toy. Everyone laughed a bit.

"Now you do that." Seira teased a bit.

"Well as far as we can tell you, we are also clueless about it." Sara said, "Kaito's friend doesn't know who the boss is nor what the moment will that be."

"What about you Kazuki?" Sarah asked, "What are your thoughts about it?"

Kazuki thought for a moment before saying this:

"I have a bad feeling that that very moment will be that Narita might be invaded by the army of toys and whoever has raised that."

Upon immediately, Taki jumped up and ran around in panic.

"That is what I am thinking!" Taki cried in panic, "Oh Dear! Save us! We are doomed!"

"Sorry about her." Maki said, "Her panic level has reached an all time high soon after Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Kaito told us what happened in school today."

"I see." Kazuki said.

"Any other thoughts just in case?" Hanon asked curiously.

"I think whoever the boss is might have some other plans." Kazuki said.

"I know what you are thinking Kazuki-san!" Hippo said in panic, "The boss, with his or her army of toys, might be planning to attack our..."

"Hippo!" Everyone, except Kazuki, said angrily with Luchia and Hanon covering Hippo's mouth.

Kazuki got really surprised.

"Sorry. Like Taki, his panic level has reached an all time high as well." Rina said.

"I see." Kazuki said, "Everyone is getting really tensed about this."

Silence occurred for a moment before they discussed about this. Soon afterwards, Kazuki stood up.

"You are leaving?" Nikora asked in which Kazuki nodded.

"You can stay with us a bit." Luchia and Seira pleaded.

"As much as I would love to, I can't." Kazuki said, "Given that what has happened today and yesterday, I cannot risk myself getting attacked by the toys."

"We understand what you mean." Rina said.

"Moe. You could have brought your husband." Hanon pouted a bit in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Just be careful out there." Kaito said, "This place is becoming brainwashed toy infested."

"Please go home safety." Sara said.

"Don't worry. I will." Kazuki said.

"Farewell then." Sarah said.

Kazuki nodded as everyone said goodbye to her. But as soon Kazuki is beginning to leave, she turned around and asked:

"Uh Maki?"

"Yeah?" Maki asked back.

"Your beach cafe. Let's hope it doesn't get attacked."

Upon hearing it, everybody gasped in shock.

"Oh God! Thank you so much Kazuki for reminding about it." Maki said.

"No problem." Kazuki said, "Well. See you all later then."

Everyone nodded and waved as Kazuki left. Silence then occurred for a moment.

"You may come out now." Sara said.

Gaito and Yuri meekly arrived then sighed in relief after seeing that Kazuki is gone.

"Why do you always run away when you see Kazuki?" Taki asked.

"You know why!" Gaito and Yuri cried.

Everyone sighed for a moment before Nikora immediately asked Maki:

"Have you pulled down the shutters and locked the door?"

"I did." Maki said.

"Well you better do that." Yuri said before asking, "What if they make your cafe your basement?"

"No!"

"And Hippo, why did you nearly split out the sea related stuff?" Luchia asked.

"But she was saying she had other thoughts!" Hippo said.

"Well it maybe true but it could be different." Seira said.

"Like what?" Rina asked.

"Like whoever the boss is plans to conquer the whole of Japan with the army of toys?"

Everybody panicked a bit.

"Eeep! What's going to happen to that city in which the Shirais visited 4 years ago?" Hanon shrieked, "I must call the Shirais right now and tell them to warn their friends from another city about the possible toy attacks!"

"Come down Hanon. They are just suggestions." Sarah said.

"Man. This is bad." Kaito said, "What the heck are the police forces doing?"

"Don't know bro but either the toys or the boss might have some clever minds so that they won't get exposed." Gaito said.

"I'm pretty sure they are locking their toys somewhere now." Sara said, "They have to."

"They better or else..." Rina said.

Everyone nodded and gulped.

"They never asked this." Hippo said before asking, "What do they want? What are they trying to achieve?"

"I don't care what they want. If the situation worsens, I will jump right straight back to the sea and never come back till this is over." Taki cried.

"Here we go again." Nikora said in which everyone laughed a bit.

Luchia then stood up and went straight to the bathroom, holding her pink dolphin toy tightly. Everyone looked sadly at her. Suddenly Luchia cried:

"Oh No! Not again! I forgot to give Kazuki something!"

"It's understandable this time." Kaito said, "We are all tensed."

 _Between Late Evening and Early Night :_

"OH MY GOD!"

Maki's voice echoed all around Pearl Piari. Upon hearing it, everyone rushed to room where Maki is watching. He is hyper shocked!

"What's wrong Maki?" Nikora asked in concern.

"Lo...Look!" Maki gasped.

Everyone then looked at the T.V and, to their shock, the headlines ran on the T.V saying:

" _ **Narita Under Toy Attack! Two Separate Toy Attack Incidents took place between evening and night!"**_

"WHAT?!" Everybody screamed in shock.

"Quite everyone!" Nikora called, "Let's hear it first."

Everyone then watched the T.V as it first showed many people talking about it in a really frightened way, a damaged taxi which crashed into the lamp post and some policeman and policewoman. Everyone is shocked upon watching the scene. Taki nearly fainted. Everyone then watched as the reporter is interviewing the taxi driver, who miraculously survived the crash.

"I couldn't believe myself. I though it was a nightmare!" A taxi driver cried, "I was driving when suddenly many action figures jumped on the front view, thus blocking the view. I was scared stiff as they had red eyes! Then they let go off it but I was heading straight towards the lamp post! I couldn't control the car so I just unlocked my seat belts, opened the door, jumped and watched my taxi crashing there."

At that instant, several people came to the reporter.

"He is saying the truth! My heart almost stopped when I saw, with our own eyes, the moving. Yes, and I mean MOVING action figures jumping on the taxi's front view." A woman said.

"Same here!" A man said.

"So do I!" Another woman shouted.

"Where are the good toys?!" A child cried, "Please save Narita from the evil toys!"

"Fiction has become a terrible reality!" A middle aged man cried.

"Yep. This is really a serious situation." The reporter said, "And this is not the only incident that took place."

The T.V then shows another part of Narita in which many people crowded and are in shock. It shows a broken glass of a toy shop. The owner is sulking a bit while the policewoman are comforting her. When a woman reporter asked what had happened, the owner said:

"I was just going to the bathroom before closing the shop for today. As soon as I came out from the bathroom, I heard a soldier-like toy voice from outside saying "Soldiers! Fire!". Then immediately, the glass crashed. I ran and saw that the toy soldiers made their escape. I called the police and here we are. What did I ever do?"

"That's the second incident that has happened today." A woman reporter said, "We don't know why they did it or why they didn't enter the toy shop but it could be that this could happen to anyone who dares to approach against them and maybe it could be a bad sign of things to come."

"Why? Why are they doing this?" A man asked.

And there are few hullabaloos shown here and there on the T.V. After sometime, it switches to the News presenter who said:

"The head of the police force is getting frustrated that the culprit, who could be responsible for all these toy attack incidents, is not being traced down...Authorities concerned have asked all the local and foreign toy shops in Narita to tighten the security of the toys to avoid them being brainwashed or under control...People clueless as to how and why did that all happen...Police forces from all over Japan are lending their helping hand on the investigation...Tune in for more details about this."

And then the big screen shows in red words on the T.V: _**NARITA UNDER TOY ATTACK!**_. After sometime, it then showed some advertisement stuffs in which they ignored. Everyone is in utter speechless. They couldn't say a word cause of they have seen and heard on the T.V. Silence occurred for a moment before Taki jumped and exclaimed:

"Grab your luggages! It's time to go back to the sea! This place is not safe anymore!"

"I cannot believe this! Two incidents in one day!" Luchia said in shock.

"Three you mean." Kaito said, "Daichi getting attacked."

"That was yesterday." Sarah said, "So three toy attacks in two days."

"Oh No!" Everybody said.

"This is terrible!" Seira cried.

"It's more than terrible." Sara said, "There's a high chance now that Pearl Piari will be under attack as well."

"This is getting crazy. Are we in a movie or what?" Gaito asked.

"Doesn't look like we are cause we are seeing it with our eyes." Yuri said.

"If the culprit cannot be caught, we are doomed!" Hanon cried, "Why is the culprit, whoever that is, doing this?!"

"Don't know but it could only mean one thing..." Rina said.

"I know what you are thinking Rina-san!" Hippo cried, "This is carnage! Chaos! Chaos in the land and sea! They must be targeting the..."

"Come down Hippo. We know that this a very serious situation." Maki said, "We are facing a land and, possibly, a sea problem."

"So what are we going to do?!" Taki cried in panic, "We are just going to let them attack us?"

"Of course not. We better start building some defenses immediately." Nikora said.

Everyone nodded as Nikora and Maki ran to get some stuffs for building the defense. Luchia then pleaded to Sarah:

"Please Sarah. Stay with us for tonight! You might be attacked as well if you leave!"

"Yeah. You are seeing right now what's happening." Kaito said, "It's best to be here with us for a night."

"I know. I was going to say that I'm planning to stay here for a while due to the serious situation we are facing." Sarah said.

Luchia cried and hugged Sarah, who hugged her back.

"Not us but the whole of Narita!" Hippo cried.

"It may be us soon!" Yuri cried, "Oh Hippo-sama. I don't want the toys to attack us!"

"I will protect you from them."

Hippo and Yuri then hugged each other, crying.

"Hippo, Yuri. Everything is going to be okay." Sara said, "You two are not alone."

"I hope the beach cafe doesn't get attacked." Taki said.

"Uh Hanon? Rina? What about your lovers' toys?" Gaito asked.

Upon hearing that, Hanon panicked a bit and Rina tried to come her down.

"I can't! What if one of Nagisa's toys get brainwashed or put under control, like what happened to Kazama-san's Sylvester stuff toy?!" Hanon cried in panic.

"So far, we haven't got any calls from them about that so maybe their toys weren't put under control yet." Rina said.

"Well it's impossible for the culprit to bring every toys under his or her control." Seira said.

Everyone nodded as Maki soon arrived with some stuffs. When asked where is Nikora, he said:

"Nikora heard her phone ringing so she just went to check on phone."

"I'm here Maki. It wasn't a call." Nikora said as she arrived with some stuffs as well.

"Is it a death threat?!" Hippo asked in panic.

"Not really."

Everyone then looked at Nikora curiously. Nikora then announced:

"Luchia, Hanon, Rina, Kaito, Seira and Sarah. I got a message from the principal. She said that she will make an announcement tomorrow regarding the situation we are all facing right now."

The names who have been told nodded. Soon everyone is starting to build some defense trap in case the toys attack them.

"What will happen tomorrow?" Kaito asked.

"Don't know but what can be sure is on tomorrow is that everyone's panic level will reach an all time high after what we heard and seen just now." Luchia said, "And I'm bringing my pink dolphin stuff toy with me."

* * *

 _The next day_

 _Outside the School Building:_

When our four mermaid princesses, Kaito and Sarah entered the school, they could see that the students are in their scared mood. Some of the teachers' and students' voice can be heard like.

"Have you heard news yesterday?" A male teacher asked.

"Yeah. My daughter cried a lot upon hearing that." A female teacher said.

"This is crazy! Why can't the culprit be caught?" A boy asked.

"I think he or she is invisible." A girl cried.

"Wasn't the principal suppose to come at that time?" Another girl asked.

"She can be late sometimes. I wonder what will the principal say." Kengo said.

"Beats me." Daichi said. He is still bandaged though.

"Looks like everyone is scared stiff." Kaito said.

"Well they must have heard the yesterday's news." Sarah said, "Four attacks by the toys in 3 days."

"I hope that the principal might not say anything bad." Seira gulped.

"Well given the current situation, there will be a bad news." Hanon said in which Seira cried.

Then they heard some voices in which they turned around. It is Nagisa, Masahiro, Hotoshi and Kazama. They seem to be discussing something.

"You still brought that stuff toy with you?" Masahiro asked.

"Yeah. Don't want him to get be put under control by whoever is doing that." Kazama said.

"How did he come back?" Nagisa asked in surprise.

"I don't know. He was still with me when I woke up."

"Something really fishy is going on." Hotoshi said, "Four attacks in three days is insane!"

"You can say that again."

Upon hearing them, Luchia said:

"Well at least, I brought the pink dolphin toy with me today."

"Let's go meet them." Rina said.

The others nodded but before they could do so...

"SOMEBODY HELP! HELP! HELP!"

That voice startled the students and teachers all off a sudden. Masahiro and Kazama went outside to check who it is. It's a man whose eyes are covered with a few bangs and has a medium black size hair. The boys recognized him.

"Hey. It's a janitor's bro." Kazama said, "What's up?"

"What's up?!" The janitor's bro asked in shock as he entered, "I have got a big bad news to tell all of you."

"Whoa! Come down." Masahiro said before asking, "What is it?"

"THE PRINCIPAL WAS ATTACKED!"

Upon hearing it, some students and teachers dropped their bags. Everyone is SUPER SHOCKED. Silence occurred for a moment before everyone screamed:

"WHAAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

"The principal was attacked?!" Kazama asked in shock in which the janitor's bro nodded.

"You have got to be kidding me." A male teacher said in shock.

"I'm not kidding!" The janitor's bro cried before explaining, "I got a call some minutes ago from one of her dearest, who told me that the principal was attacked at night and she came home in a beaten state. They took her to the hospital just in case. Her dearest is in the hospital now with her."

Everyone is shocked upon hearing that.

"No way..." Daichi said in shock, "This is unbelievable!"

"Who attacked her?" Kazama asked.

"A doll!" A janitor's bro said.

"A doll?" Masahiro asked.

"A Barbie Doll!"

"A Barbie Doll?!" Some of the girls screamed in shock.

"Even these cute dolls are getting brainwashed?!" A girl asked in shock and she is crying.

"This is...I am wordless." Another female teacher said.

"How do you know that she is the attacker?" Hotoshi asked.

"Her dearest told me that the principal told her." The janitor's bro said.

"What was she wearing?" Nagisa asked.

"She was wearing pink dresses."

Everybody gasped in shock.

"Pink dresses?" Nagisa and Masahiro asked before looking at each other and said, "Uh Oh."

Luchia seem to be thinking for a moment before gasping:

"Could it be...?"

"I know what you are thinking." Hanon said in panic.

"Why did she attack her?" Seira asked crying.

"Not sure but the toys seems to be carrying random attacks." Sarah said.

"And the principal seems to be one of the unfortunate victims." Rina sighed.

"I think..." The janitor's bro said before saying, "I think the toys might have officially declared war against us!"

"If that's the case, then we must do something." Masahiro said.

"I know what we will do!" Kazama said, "We will declare a Food Fight Massacre War against them! We will throw food at them and pour juices, sauces and water on them!"

"I agree with you." Nagisa said happily.

"Yeah! That's an excellent idea!" Hotoshi said in excitement.

The students cheered upon realizing it. Even Luchia and her friends like the idea but then one of the female teacher asked:

"But the toys seems to attack people between evening and night on the streets and they attack out of nowhere when the victims were walking on the streets. So how could it be possible to do that plan of yours?"

Before Kazama could answer, they could hear someone panting. It's none other than the vice-principal!

"I told them about the bad news." The janitor's bro said.

"I see." The vice principal said.

"It seems that we are doomed towards destruction!" A girl, who is one of Kazama's three fangirls, cried.

"We are doomed! We are doomed!" All the other girls and some boys cried.

"Come down everybody. We are doing everything we can for your safety." The vice principal said.

And so that's how the school day passed. The students aren't able to listen properly, eat properly nor talk properly. The teachers are in a nervous whack. During that time, Masahiro called one of his friend and told Kazama that the elite school that they previously went is having the same panic situation right now in which Kazama gave a deep sigh.

"This is bad." Kaito said.

"Very Bad." Luchia said, "I can't believe it. In just a single day yesterday, three attacks took place. And that includes our principal."

* * *

 _Between Late Evening and Early Night_

 _Pearl Piari:_

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME?!" Hippo screamed in shock, "The principal as well?!"

Everyone else is in shock after the five students and Sarah told them what happened.

"When was she attacked?" Sara asked.

"Yesterday night." Sarah said which shocked everyone.

"So does it mean that..." Gaito gasped before asking in shock, "That three attacks have taken place in a single day?!"

"But then how was she able to send the message?" Nikora asked in surprise.

"Maybe she texted it outside I guess." Kaito said.

"Well then. Our only option left is to leave!" Taki cried before asking, "How long are we are going to stay here and watch the place getting invited by the army of toys while the culprit is still not being traced?"

"We can't just leave like that and see the others suffer." Hanon said.

"We are all feeling like how you are feeling right now." Rina said, "But we, mermaid princesses, don't run away like cowards."

"But as long as we don't know who the culprit is and what he or she wants, we can't do anything." Yuri said.

"I guess this calls for more defense system." Nikora said.

"Luchia. What's wrong?" Kaito asked.

"Do you realize whose Barbie doll was it that attacked the principal based on the janitor-san's brother description?" Luchia asked in which everyone nodded and sighed, "This is terrible."

"Luchia." Everyone said sadly.

There is a silence for a moment before they heard a loud scream:

"OH NOOOO!"

Everyone then jumped up and saw Maki running towards them.

"Oh dear." Nikora said when she saw Maki's reaction.

"Please don't..." Taki and Hippo pleaded.

"You have got to see this!" Maki cried, "Come!"

Everyone then followed Maki till they approached the T.V in which Maki pointed out. When they saw what they are showing in the television...

They are TRIPLE HYPER SHOCKED!

 _ **60% of the toys missing!**_

 _ **Some residents also reported one of their child's toys are missing as well! The Percentage may likely to rise!**_

This is what it is shown on the T.V screen. The news presenter then said:

"In one of the most shocking developments, many of the toy stores, both local and foreign, have reported that most of the toys have disappeared! And not only that, many people have reported to the police that their kids' toys have gone missing! Everyone in Narita are in a real shock! Let's go to the reporter to see what's happening."

The screen then shows some of the children are crying with their parents trying to comfort them and a toy store that is nearly empty. The employees and the employer are talking to the police. The reporter and an employer are there. The reporter then asked a question:

"Didn't this store tighten the security? No offense."

"Of course we did." The employer said, "But we discovered that there are some damage parts of the shutters and not only that, the CCTV camera lines were cut off and a few of the cameras got damaged. Maybe these army of toys had got some tricks under their sleeves."

The reporter then got a bit shocked and said:

"Oh No. That's the same thing that the the other toy employers said. This is really serious! And here you can see that many kids are crying. Let's hear what does the people have to say."

"I think that culprit is planning to use the army of toys to invade not only here but in the whole of Japan as well!" A woman said in fright.

"If the other countries are facing this problem right now, then there might be a war between us and toys I'm afraid." A man said, "And the culprit is intriguing it!"

"Well if the culprit is caught, we are gonna spare him or her!" Another man shouted in anger, "Who's with me?!"

The other people roared in cheers in anger. Even the children have joined the cheering process with their parents.

"The people have voiced their anger. The culprit will not be spared!" The reporter said.

After sometime, the T.V screen went back to the news presenter, who said something regarding the head of the police force. It then shows the head of the police force, who is facing a barrage of questions by the journalists. After sometime, the head of the police force then said:

"Well we are trying to get the culprit. I think it's the most challenging task the police force has ever faced but we cannot allow the toys to keep attacking the people. We have to consider the safety of our people as well. So within an hour or so *declares*, the police force will station in all parts of Narita to prevent any further attacks by the now under controlled toys."

The journalists then proceed to ask questions regarding the declaration the head of the police force made after sometime. After a few minutes, it switches to the news presenter who said:

"Fear has gripped all over Japan as all the local and foreign toy stores have tightened their security...Foreign countries such as Australia, Canada, etc are following suit...Authorities concerned have asked all the people of Narita to stay calm and remain indoors...Tune in for more details about this."

And then the big screen shows in red words on the T.V: _**NARITA UNDER TOY ATTACK!**_. And then it showed some advertising stuffs in which Nikora switched the T.V off.

As soon as she did so, Hippo jumped and ran around crazy.

"Red Alert! Red Alert! Code Red! Code Red!" Hippo cried.

"It definitely is!" Taki cried, "Goodbye Pearl Piari. Our beautiful place in the human world which will soon be invaded by the army of toys!"

"Have you locked the cafe?" Nikora asked in which Maki nodded.

"Please come down you two." Sarah said, "The police will be watching in all parts. So we can be safe."

"What good will it do?!" Yuri cried, "The stores had put extra security and yet they still manage to disappear."

"That culprit who is brainwashing them sure has a trick on his or her sleeves." Gaito said.

"Yeah. It has become reality now." Maki said, "What everyone thought could only exist in movies and T.V shows has now become real!"

"And to make things worse, those poor kids even saw their toys disappear without a trace." Sara said sadly.

"Oh No! Now it could be certain that Nagisa might have discovered right now that one of his toys disappeared!" Hanon cried.

"Take it easy Hanon. He would have been calling right now if that is certain." Rina said, "I'm worried about Masahiro though."

"Why can't the toys spare us a bit?" Seira cried, "Even the principal was attacked."

"Luchia. Are you okay?" Kaito asked in concern.

"To be honest: No I am not!" Luchia cried in Kaito's arms.

Everyone knows why so they didn't ask Luchia about it. Suddenly, they heard a phone ringing. Hanon's panic level has increased as soon as she heard the ring sound. Luchia told that she will get it and picked up the phone:

"Hello. Luchia here...Oh It's you Azumi! How are you?...What? I couldn't hear you... Eh? EH? EH?! WHAT?! Oh No!...Is your daughter crying?...This is terrible! I am really sorry to hear that...Don't worry. We will do everything we can...See you later Azumi."

And then Luchia put the phone back. A silence occurred for a moment in which the others heard the conversation and knew right away that something is not good.

"Luchia? What happened?" Kaito asked.

"It's Azumi. Suzuka..." Luchia said in a low voice before tearfully saying, "Suzuka's Barbie doll has gone missing!"

Everyone is SHELL-SHOCKED upon hearing that.

"Her doll went missing?! That means she is brainwashed!" Hippo cried.

"This is terrible." Sarah said, "I wonder where she went."

"Who knows? But what can be certain is that she is definitely going where the other toys are going." Nikora said.

The phone is ringing again. Everyone's panic level begin to rise again. Kaito this time picked up the phone:

"Hello. Kaito here...Oh Hey Rihito-san. What's up?!...Yeah. I heard the news just now...Why?...WHAT?! Seriously?!...Is that crying voice the sister of yours?...Oh Man! This is bad...My condolence...Don't know but we are trying to figure it out...Yeah. Later Rihito-san."

Kaito then put down the phone.

"What happen?" Maki asked.

"Mikaru's teddy bear went missing!" Kaito exclaimed which shocked everybody.

"Even cute teddy bears are getting brainwashed?!" Seira cried, "The end is near!"

"First Suzuka's Barbie Doll and now this!" Luchia cried, "What's happening?"

"Sara. I beg you to slap me." Gaito pleaded which surprised everyone, "I'm living in a nightmare! I am certain."

"Are you sure?" Sara asked, "If you say so."

And so Sara slapped Gaito lightly. After Gaito rubbed his cheeks, he then asked:

"What's the latest?"

"Mikaru's teddy bear went missing." Yuri said which shocked Gaito.

"No! It's actually real! Damn it!"

Again the phone rang.

"Here we go again." Taki gulped.

"I'm certain now that it could be one of our lovers!" Hanon cried.

"I'll take it." Rina said nervously.

She then picked up the phone:

"Hello. Rina speaking...Oh Hey Masahiro. How is it going?...On behalf of Kazama?...What? Even his?!...What about yours?...I see...Don't worry...we will do something...Keep in touch."

Rina then put the phone back before looking at the others.

"Please don't say it." Yuri, Hippo and Seira meekly pleaded.

"It's Masahiro. He called me to tell a message on behalf of Kazama." Rina said before sadly saying, "That his Sylvester stuff toy has gone missing and he's pressing the panic button."

Everybody is shocked.

"Now even his stuff toy is missing as well?!" Nikora asked in shock, "Good Grieve!"

"Whoever that culprit is, he or she should realize that they are making a big mistake." Sarah said.

"Down with the culprit!" Gaito and Sara proclaimed.

"They never asked this question: Why?" Maki asked.

"That cannot be answered unless the culprit is caught." Taki said.

"We have never been in this state in our life!" Hanon cried.

"So Suzuka's Barbie doll, Mikaru's teddy bear and now Kazama's Sylvester stuff toy." Kaito said while counting his fingers and sighed, "What's next?"

"OH NO!" Luchia exclaimed in horror which caught everyone's attention.

Everyone looked at her as Luchia immediately ran upstairs.

"Good thing that you reminded her." Gaito said.

Kaito smiled. Suddenly, they heard a loud scream. When they realize who it is, they looked at each other and gulped, "Uh Oh.". Then they immediately began to go upstairs.

"No." Seira said before repeating, "No! No! No! No! No!..."

 _"This can't any worse."_ Rina thought and sighed.

Then they went to Luchia's room. There they saw Luchia crying on her bed. Kaito immediately comforted her.

"My Pink Dolphin Toy!" Luchia cried, "It's gone!"

"Take it easy. I am here." Kaito said.

Maki, Hippo, Taki and Nikora then looked at the window and discovered that the window has a small circular part being taken off. Upon seeing that, Hippo shrieked and cried:

"We have been invaded!"

"Not really Hippo." Maki said, "They would have attacked us if they want to do so."

"But how in the world did they bypass our defense?!" Taki cried.

"We didn't even complete building our defense." Nikora sadly said, "We were so caught up and panicked with the latest news that I forgot to remind myself that we should complete doing so."

"But then how weren't we able to hear the noise?" Sarah asked in surprise.

"I...I closed the door and left it there." Luchia cried a bit, "It was my fault! I should have kept it with me."

"It's not your fault Luchia." Seira said, "No one knew that this would happen."

"So in total: 4 of our precious friends' toys are missing!" Hanon said in panic.

"Suzuka's Barbie Doll, Mikaru's Teddy Bear, Kazama's Sylvester stuff toy and now Luchia's Pink Dolphin Toy." Rina said, counting her fingers before sadly saying, "Yep. That's four."

"But it's really surprising. How did they even know this place?" Sara asked.

"Maybe the pink dolphin toy got brainwashed and escaped by itself." Yuri said in which everyone gasped and looked at her.

"Have some sense Yuri!" Gaito said sternly, "Dolphins don't have hands or legs. They have fins! And how can it draw a small circle on the window to make its escape?"

"Oh. I can be really stupid sometimes."

"But you could be right about being put under control though. It might have waited for some toys to pick it up."

Silence then occurred for a moment in which Kaito is still comforting poor Luchia. After sometime, Luchia then said:

"So it has all come down to this."

Kaito then let go of Luchia, being surprised like everybody else.

"Eh?" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Luchia?" Kaito asked curiously.

Then out of nowhere, Luchia suddenly proclaimed angrily:

"THIS IS THE LAST STRAW!"

 _Night:_

"You have got to be serious about this Luchia-san." Hippo gasped.

"I am serious." Luchia said in a bit of anger, "We are not going to wait any longer!"

"But Luchia. There may already be some police forces patrolling the area." Maki said.

"Yeah. And that head of the police force was damn serious about it." Gaito said.

"Please give a second thought before you do something that is really risky." Yuri said.

"Wait till the police force disappear for a while." Taki said.

"And let my pink dolphin toy and other toys disappear?!" Luchia asked in anger.

Everyone got a bit startled by Luchia's anger.

"I know very well the risks involved with it but we can't just sit there and hear the news of other people getting attacked by the toys. The culprit is not caught yet and I think Hippo's fears could be true." Luchia said before asking, "Answer me this: are we going to lay around just because this problem is land related and, maybe, not sea related?"

"Definitely no." Sarah said.

"Exactly! Plus our friends' toys are missing: Suzuka's Barbie Doll, Mikaru's Teddy Bear and Kazama-san's Sylvester stuff toy. We have got to get them back as well as my toy! And the other toys as well! We cannot allow them to disappear forever. We also sing to protect the land as well."

"I know but the police..." Nikora is about to say but Luchia interrupted.

"There will always be danger Nikora. Always. But we, the mermaid princesses, don't run away from danger. Gaito and Mikeru kept throwing obstacles at us but we still stood tall, with some help of course."

"I remember that you, alone, came to rescue Kaito and despite my frightening appearance when we met, you nearly risked yourself." Gaito said.

"I agree as well." Yuri said.

"You never give up." Sara smiled.

Almost everyone seems to be convinced. Luchia then offered her hand and said:

"So. Are we going to bring the toys back and defeat the culprit. Or are we going to just lay around and witness this amazing place getting invaded by the army of toys and the culprit? Who's with me?"

Hanon then approached Luchia.

"You are right Luchia. This is a very serious situation and we cannot let it go down any further." Hanon said as she put her on Luchia's hand.

"We will stand toe to toe with the culprit, like we always do, and show that we are not afraid of his or her doing and we will bring the toys back." Rina said in determination as she followed suit.

"He or she is so going to pay for putting the toys under control and causing them to create chaos." Seira said as she also followed suit.

"So it's official! We are going to rescue the toys and defeat the culprit." Luchia said.

"YEAH!" The others roared in cheers as they seem to agree.

 _Few minutes later:_

"Luchia. Try to avoid the policeman and woman who are patrolling." Kaito said, "If they spot you, at worse case, they might send you back here and you have to start all over again."

"I am aware of it." Luchia said.

"Be safe Luchia." Sarah said.

"I will."

"Hey! What about us?" Hanon and Seira whined in which everyone laughed a bit and Rina chuckled.

"You as well of course." Nikora said.

"We are keeping our fingers crossed." Hippo and Yuri said.

"The land and, maybe, sea are at stake." Sara said.

"The toys as well." Taki said, "The culprit might do something really bad to them."

"It's a Do or Die Mission I guess." Gaito said.

"Not exactly like that." Maki said.

"How about you bring the culprit in here so that we can give him a beat down, hand it to the police and watch the culprit getting beaten again by the people?" Kaito asked in which everyone chuckled.

"If we can find the culprit." Luchia said.

"Good luck." Taki said.

"Alright then! Let's go out and rescue the toys." Rina said.

The three other mermaid princesses nodded as they are about to step outside.

"Good Luck!" The others called and waved, "Come back safely!"

The 4 mermaid princesses waved back. Then they stepped outside the building. Once they did so, they breathed.

"Let's do this girls." Luchia said.

The others nodded as they began their journey to rescue the toys and find the one responsible for the chaos.

* * *

 _Many minutes later:_

"Oh My. These police guys and ladies are patrolling around the area like soldiers." Hanon gulped.

"Like Gaito said, they are really serious given what had happened on the past few days." Rina said.

The 4 mermaid princesses are in a tight situation, using whatever hiding places they could find to prevent the police force from spotting them. Sometimes, they were nearly caught only not to be found by luck.

"My heart is beating really fast. Isn't there any area where it is not under watch for now?" Seira asked.

"I think I see one. Let's go there." Luchia said.

They then went to the area where there are no policemen and women. Sighing in relief, they rested for a while till they saw some shadows.

"Eep." Hanon shrieked a bit.

"Let's hide behind the lamp post." Luchia said, "Quick!"

The 4 mermaid princesses then darted to the lamp post and hid behind. When they saw the shadows, they are in a bit of shock.

Soon arrives the 4 toys: A doll, A teddy bear, A stuff toy and A pink dolphin toy.

The mermaid princesses are able to look at them closely and gasped. The doll is Suzuka's Barbie Doll. The teddy bear is Mikaru's Teddy Bear. The stuff toy is Kazama's Sylvester Stuff Toy. The pink dolphin toy is Luchia's. All of their eyes are red. The Sylvester stuff toy is carrying the pink dolphin toy, whose eyes are red as well.

"They are our friends' precious toys." Hanon gasped, "Moving by themselves with our very own eyes."

"Seems that they could be the ones who picked up the pink dolphin toy." Rina said.

"Well what are we waiting for? Let's catch them." Seira said.

"It's a bit complicated. If we create a hassle, the police force will definitely hear and we might be in trouble. Even if we do catch them, they will wait in such a way that the police will come running after us and, taking our distraction advantage, will fly off." Luchia explained.

Seira realized that and sighed. The 4 mermaid princesses then are hearing the conversation between the 4 toys.

"Well this area has not been patrolled yet." The Barbie Doll said, "What a relief."

"I don't understand one thing. What's the use of carrying the pink dolphin toy?" The teddy bear asked, only to get stares from the Barbie Doll and Sylvester Stuff Toy.

"Sufferin Succotash! Have some sense, will ya?" The Sylvester stuff toy said sternly, "The eyes are red, just like us. You are right that it won't be off any use if it is in the human world but it works under water."

"Exactly. You will soon see it for yourself." The Barbie Doll said, "Now come on you two. Let's hurry up. I think there are few areas that are not patrolled yet. Follow me and we will get to the destination. If we don't, we might get caught and exposed."

The 2 other toys nodded as Suzuka's Barbie Doll lead the way. The 4 mermaid princesses then got out from their hiding spot.

"We better follow them. This is our only hope of finding out what's going on as well as avoiding the police." Luchia said.

Hanon, Rina and Seira nodded as they begin to follow the 4 toys within a respectable distance so that the toys won't see them.

* * *

 _Beach:_

"Alright guys. Here we are." The Barbie Doll said, "The place of the meeting."

"Wow. Look at the crowd!" The teddy bear said in awe.

"They must have arrived quickly because of what they heard on the news." The Sylvester stuff toy said before grumbling a bit, "While we had to go and pick up the pink dolphin toy."

"Look. Someone's coming." The Barbie Doll said.

A toy soldier approached them and said:

"Ah! It's good to see you four. The captain will be eager to see you."

"Did all of them arrive?" The teddy bear asked.

"Just a few left."

"Well at least we didn't come at the last place." The Sylvester stuff toy said in which the toy soldier nodded.

"So where shall we stand?" The Barbie Doll said.

"Follow me." The toy soldier said.

And so the toy soldier lead the way.

Meanwhile at the above view where they can see the beach, the 4 mermaid princesses are in shock when they looked at the toy crowd.

Action figures, Dolls and many other different types of toys are in the crowd. Even some sport cars and monster truck toys are present. The toy crowd is very huge.

"Oh My God. Look at the crowd!" Hanon gasped in a bit of shock.

"It will be very difficult for us to rescue all of them given the crowd size." Rina said.

"Now what can we do?" Seira asked in a bit of fright.

"It will be silly to attack them. They will overpower us before we can do anything." Luchia said, "Look. Someone's appearing. Lower your heads down a bit."

The others nodded as they lower their heads in such a way that they can see what's happening as well as avoid being seen. They could see that a few more toys have arrived. Once the crowd (and nearly half of the beach!) is filled up, the 4 mermaid princesses could then see a toy soldier marching here and there and soon faced them. That toy soldier is wearing the captain's uniform. He looked at the toy crowd for a while before proclaiming loudly:

"Alright soldiers and comrades! This is it! The moment has arrived!"

Everyone in the toy crowd cheered.

"But why are we gathered here a bit early?" A toy asked.

"Because according to the latest news, the head of the police force has ordered the police to patrol around the area because of the attacks we had carried out." The toy captain soldier explained, "If we don't get out soon, we will be caught and the boss' plan will be ruined."

"Did the boss tell what the plan was?" A female toy asked.

"Nope. It will be told when we reach there."

The toy crowd seems to be in a bit of silence before the toy captain soldier ordered something to the toy soldier, who nodded. He and a few others then carried a bag.

"What's that?" An action figure asked.

"Water marbles." The toy captain shoulder said, "The boss is aware that some to some most of you are mechanical or not water resist. If they go under water, they are finished. So the boss has provided these. With these water marbles, you will not be finished if you go under water."

The toy crowd roared loudly in cheers.

"The boss is clever indeed." A mecha robot toy said.

"Alright then. Whoever is not water resist, raise your hands." The toy captain soldier said, "My soldiers will put the water marbles on your batteries. And keep raising your hand till you get them. As for the soldiers, don't waste a second for at any moment, the police might catch us."

The toy soldiers nodded as they began to deliver the water marbles to the toys who raised their hands. Meanwhile, the 4 mermaid princesses are hearing and watching everything and they are a bit anxious.

"How in the world does he know who the boss is?" Hanon asked whispering.

"Maybe he is keeping in contact with him." Rina said slowly, "Though we don't know how."

"Where did those water marbles come from?" Seira asked before gasping, "Could it be..."

"Sheesh. Stay quiet Seira or they will hear us." Luchia said.

 _Some minutes later:_

"Alright then! Did the ones who raised their hands got the water marbles?!" The toy captain soldier shouted.

"Yeah!" The toys who raised their hands cheered.

"Is everybody ready?!"

"YEAH!" The toy crowd roared in cheered.

Silence occurred for a few seconds before the toy captain soldier ordered:

"Then Move Move Move! Let's dive underwater then! We got to reach the boss' place. Start from the first row! As for the cars and monster trucks toys, our soldiers will help you."

Everyone then roared in cheers as row by row, the toys dived underwater. The sports toy cars and monster truck toys received some special help from the toy soldiers. This continued until Mikaru's teddy bear, Kazama's Sylvester stuff toy, Luchia's pink dolphin toy and the toy captain soldier are remaining in which he looked at them oddly.

"Well?" The toy captain soldier asked.

"Just give us a second if ya don't mind." The Sylvester stuff toy said.

"Make it quick."

The Sylvester stuff toy then threw the pink dolphin toy into the water. Upon landing on the water, the pink dolphin toy immediately leapt and dived into the water.

"I see now what you and the Barbie doll meant." The teddy bear said before apologizing, "Sorry for asking a stupid question."

"That's alright." The Sylvester stuff toy said.

"Shall we go now?" The toy captain soldier asked.

The other toys nodded as the last of them dived into the water. Once they saw no one is here, the 4 mermaid princesses then approached near the water.

"I'm beginning to think that Hippo's fear could be true." Hanon gulped.

"Maybe whoever the boss is must be really clever." Rina said, "Planning attacks on the land under the sea."

"So what now?" Seira asked.

"Simple. We follow them, defeat the boss and rescue the toys." Luchia said, "Let's do this. It's a new challenge for us."

Hanon, Rina and Seira nodded as the 4 mermaid princesses dived into the water as well, changing themselves into their mermaid forms.

* * *

 _Under the Sea:_

The 4 mermaid princesses are following the toys within a respectful distance till they approached a palace in which they are in awe: A king-like palace. They saw the toys entering the palace.

"We can't go straight there." Luchia said, "It's too risky."

"I have never seen this palace before." Hanon said in awe.

"Us neither." Rina said, "But now, we have to find a path to enter."

"But it seems like there is no path to enter." Seira said.

"There might be if we can go around this palace." Luchia said, "Follow me."

The 3 others nodded as they followed Luchia when they are going around the palace. Suddenly, they saw a big window open and a huge pillar. The 4 mermaid princesses then carefully went through the window and quickly hid in the big pillar where they could hear some noises. Then they carefully saw that the toys have gathered around and in front of them is the back of the king-size chair so the one sitting on it cannot be seen.

"This is it girls." Luchia said slowly, "The time to find out who the boss is and what does he want."

"I'm really scared." Seira said, "At any point, we might be caught."

"Don't worry Seira. We are with you." Hanon said slowly.

"Quite everyone." Rina said slowly, "The toys are bowing down."

Indeed, the toys are bowing down. Silence occurred for a while before the toy captain soldier said:

"Boss. We have arrived."

"Call me boss or sir, I don't mind." the voice said from the back of the king-size chair.

"We have arrived a bit early because of the news that the head of the police force has ordered all the police to patrol the area to prevent further attacks by us."

"I understand. But you toys did more than enough."

The king size chair begin to rotate with the voice saying "Excellent. Excellent. Excellent.". So when the figure has shown himself, the 4 mermaid princesses are really surprised and shocked.

The figure is a boy. He is 12-13 years old. He has menacing smile on his face and he is wearing the dark prince clothes. He has red eyes but not fully red unlike the under controlled toys. He has short black hair.

"The boss...is a kid?" Hanon slowly gasped.

"Sheesh!" Luchia, Rina and Seira silenced Hanon.

The boss then looked at all the toys for a while before clapping and saying:

"Well done, my fellow army of toys. Well done. The trial was a success! Now with that being done, it's time to unleash the plan."

"What is the plan, sir?" An action figure said, "And is it related to the very moment in which the captain and you are talking about?"

The boss nodded before proclaiming evily:

"The very moment will be WHEN WE CONQUER THE SEA WORLD BY ATTACKING THE 6 KINGDOMS WITH THE HELP OF YOU GUYS! THE TOYS!"

Upon hearing that, the toy crowd roared very loudly in cheers. The boss laughed evily.

As for the 4 mermaid princesses upon what they heard just now, well...you know their reaction. DOUBLE SHOCKED!

"6? But I thought there were 7." The toy captain soldier said in surprise.

"There were 7." The boss said, "But one of them is in ruins for whatever reason. I think it's the Indian Ocean Kingdom."

"Oh." All the toys said.

"Now that this moment arrived, I will split you army of toys into groups so you can attack different kingdoms at the same time. Please wait a second."

The toy crowd seems to be in a bit of silent before the boss then said:

"Alright then. You, Barbie Doll, are going to lead the attack of the North Pacific Kingdom. Their color is pink."

"Oh I love pink." The Barbie Doll said before asking, "May I take the pink dolphin with me?"

"You may do so."

The Barbie Doll and the pink dolphin toy slapped high fives upon hearing that. Meanwhile, hiding in the pillar, Luchia is in shock about what she heard. The Barbie Doll whom the boss chosen is none other than Suzuka's one.

 _"Why? Why does my own toy and Suzuka's toy have to attack my own kingdom?"_ Luchia thought and gulped.

"Now pick the toys of your choice to lead the attack." The boss ordered before saying, "You there teddy bear. Pick the toys of your choice to lead the attack of the South Atlantic Kingdom."

"No problem boss." The teddy bear said.

Hanon pouted upon hearing it. The teddy bear whom the boss chosen is none other than Mikaru's one.

"All the action figures will attack the North Atlantic Kingdom!" The boss proclaimed.

"You can count on us boss!" An action figure said.

Rina "Grred.." a bit upon hearing that.

"All the toy sports cars and monster truck toys will run over the South Pacific Kingdom." The boss said.

The toy sports cars and monster truck toys roared their engines before cooling it down. The 4 mermaid princesses are in shock.

 _"No! Not her!"_ Seira thought and cried.

"All the stuff toys will assault the Arctic Kingdom." The boss said.

"No problem." A stuff toy said.

The 4 mermaid princesses are even more shocked. If all the stuff toys are assigned to attack the Arctic Kingdom, this could mean that...

 _"This is bad."_ Rina thought and gulped.

"Finally, all the soldiers will attack the Antarctica Kingdom!" The boss proclaimed.

"Yes sir!" All the toy soldiers said, including the captain.

 _"Why?"_ Hanon thought.

The other toys who are not selected either joined the Barbie Doll's army or the Teddy Bear's army. Once all this has been set up, the toy crowd cheered.

"We are all set." The toy captain soldier said.

"This is it! The time has finally arrived." The boss said, "The mermaid princesses and their people may know how to defend themselves against the water demons but they will be all left in shock and helpless when you toys attack them. *Laughs evily* HA HA HA HA HA!"

The boss' evil laughter is followed by the wild cheers from the toys. This continued for a few minutes before a voice said:

"Not so fast!"

Upon hearing it, the boss and his army of toys then turned to the direction where they heard the voice. When they saw who it is, they are really surprised.

It's none other than Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira. Their arms are crossed. The boss got a bit shock but then realized how they got in by looking at one of the big window which is open. He sighed before asking:

"Who are you mermaids by the way?"

"We are not only mermaids. We are the mermaid princesses." Luchia said in a bit of anger, "I am Luchia! The mermaid princess from the North Pacific Kingdom."

"Hanon from the South Atlantic!" Hanon said.

"Rina from the North Atlantic!" Rina said

"And Seira from the Indian Ocean!" Seira growled.

"And we heard everything of what you just said." Luchia said, "How clever of you. Thinking that we will be in our kingdoms somewhere while you are making that plan."

The boss then looked at Luchia for a while before chuckling a bit:

"You? Mermaid Princess from North Pacific? Seriously?"

"Yeah. How funny." The Barbie Doll said, "You are blonde and blondes and yellows come from the South Pacific Kingdom."

"And you have blue eyes as well!" An action figure said.

"Oh you know. Multi-kingdom appearance." A toy soldier said.

"And pink fins. So that means she is a NORTH SOUTH PACIFIC AND HALF ATLANTIC Mermaid!" A toy captain soldier roared in laughter

Pretty soon, everybody roared in laughter including the boss. Luchia is shocked and has no idea what to say.

"Looks like they don't see you as a North Pacific Mermaid Princess given your appearance." Rina said.

"No offense but you should dye your hair pink." Hanon teased a bit.

"What are you going to do?" Seira asked.

"Hey listen up! Just because I have different hair and eye color doesn't mean that I am not a mermaid princess!" Luchia growled, "All of my people have different hair and eye color!"

"Sarah, Suzuka and Azumi?"

"Oh...Except those three but Suzuka has different eye color."

"There is no way you can be a mermaid princess!" The boss laughed, "I believe the real mermaid princess must have said to you 'Please Luchia. Can you be a mermaid princess just for a day? I am too scared to face them.'"

The toy crowd laughed even more which seems to upset Luchia. Seira noticed Luchia being upset and said in anger:

"Hey! Stop mocking my friend!"

"And who do we have here? You are way too young to be a mermaid princesses!" The boss exclaimed.

"Yeah. You look to us like 7 or 8 years old." The toy captain said.

"How the hell can a little baby be a mermaid princess?" An action figure asked in which the toy crowd roared in laughter and shocked Seira.

"I am not a little baby first of all!" Seira growled.

"Yeah. More like a cute puppy." A doll said which shocked Seira even more and brought more laughter from the toy crowd.

"If you are a mermaid princess, then why are you not rebuilding your kingdom?" The boss asked.

Before Seira could answer, the boss interrupted:

"Oh I get it! You are just simply too young and inexperienced. This can be summed up in 4 lines."

The boss then began to sing:

 _ **Seira the Builder!**_

 _ **Can she build it?**_ (The toy crowd sang)

 _ **Seira the Builder!**_

 _ **No she can't!**_ (The toy crowd sang)

And after singing that, the toy crowd and the boss laughed even more. Seira is nearly in tears until Luchia covered her and shouted:

"Enough! You all have gone too far!"

"Taunting us won't do you any good." Rina said, "You will just simply increase our anger."

"For a kid like you, haven't you learn any manners?" Hanon asked.

The toy crowd then got ticked off after hearing what Hanon said.

"How dare you call our boss a kid?!" A toy captain soldier asked in anger, "Why we outta..."

"Easy there." The boss said, "Let's hear what they have to say."

Silence occurred for a moment in which the boss looked at the 4 mermaid princesses and asked:

"So you heard our plan. What is it that you want?"

"We don't want anything." Rina said, "We just want to know why you are doing this."

"And besides, don't you realize how the children are getting affected when their toys had gone missing?" Seira asked.

"3 of the toys belongs to our friends and one of them is mine!" Luchia said.

"I double don't care." The boss said.

"Yeah. The boss doesn't care." A toy said, "Get it?"

The mermaid princesses gasped in shock.

"Well you look like a very naughty kid bully who refuses to give the toys back once he stole it." Hanon said.

The toy crowd got really pissed upon hearing that. The toy sports cars and the monster truck toys started their engines.

"Again you call him a kid?!" A doll shouted angrily, "Let's..."

However, the boss signaled not to attack and then said:

"Well you can call me all you want but that won't stop me from carrying out my plans. In fact, soon after all the 6 kingdom goes down the drain by the hands of us, we are going to rule over Japan! And soon, the human and sea world will beg in my knees as they will realize that I have made the most greatest strategy no one has ever done before! Ha Ha Ha!"

The boss began to laugh evily which is followed by the roar of cheers from the crowd of toys. The mermaid princesses couldn't believe that a kid like him can have a such an evil mind.

 _"He sure has a twisted mind like Watashi, who nearly had Nagisa killed."_ Hanon thought.

"So you had the toys causing chaos and attacked some people in the land as a so called trial of yours." Luchia said angrily.

"And you brought all of them here just to attack our kingdoms!" Rina said angrily.

"Then you are going to rule over Japan with these army of toys?" Seira asked angrily, "Unbelievable and Unforgivable!"

"Toys! He is damaging your reputation so that children would never go hugging you toys and you will all feel lonely!" Hanon called.

The toy crowd doesn't give a fuss about it, much to Hanon's shock.

"Why are you doing this?" Luchia asked.

"For fun." The boss said which shocked the mermaid princesses.

"For fun?!"

"Well we won't let that happen!" All the 4 mermaid princesses said angrily.

The boss smiled chuckled a bit before mocking them:

"Oh. So what are you going to do about it? Are you going to transform and sing your love songs or maybe are you are going to sing _**Humpty Dumpty sat on the wall. Humpty Dumpty had a great fall?**_ "

All the toys roared in laughter upon hearing that. The 4 mermaid princesses are feeling insulted.

"You are really ticking us off you know?" Rina asked.

"I know." The boss said before sitting on his king size chair and said, "So go ahead. Sing your wonderful love songs. Go ahead. We won't attack you."

"Yeah. It will very interesting to hear your song." The toy captain soldier said.

The toy crowd seems to agree to it and waited for the 4 mermaid princesses, who are very surprised. They are very suspicious. This is because ever since Mikeru's incident was over, there has been several times where they got attacked before they could do anything. Keeping that in mind, they believed that the boss and his army of toys will attack them as well before they can do anything.

"Are you making fun with us?" Hanon asked sternly.

"Don't act smart. We know what you are going to do." Rina said, "Villains like you always have their tricks on their sleeves."

"Oh you don't trust us? Trust us." The boss said before calling out the toys, "Don't attack them while they are singing."

"Yes sir!" The toy crowd said.

"There you have it. We won't attack you."

The 4 mermaid princesses, however, are still not transforming. Silence for a few minutes in which the boss is getting irritated. He then has an idea.

"What's the matter with you four? Have you lost your singing powers? Or your courage level has turned into...CHICKENS?!" The boss asked and mocked before making a 'cock-a-doodle-doo!' noise.

The toy crowd roared in laughter upon hearing that but the 4 mermaid princesses finally snapped upon being called chickens. This is because Kiminu, a deceased water demon who had put Kaito under her control, taunted Luchia, Hanon and Rina at the beach by calling Luchia a 'CHICKEN Princess' and Hanon and Rina her 'CHICKEN friends' and Seira knows about it.

"You called us Chickens?!" Luchia asked in anger, "Well we will show you who's the real chicken!"

"You just created your downfall!" Seira said angrily, "And you will regret calling us that!"

"Let's go girls!"

The other three mermaid princesses nodded as the four of them began to transform.

"Pink Pearl Voice!"

"Mizuiro Pearl Voice!"

"Green Pearl Voice!"

"Orange Pearl Voice!"

Once they transformed into their first idol forms, they transformed into their second forms. Then they looked at the boss and the toy crowd.

"You have crossed the very line." Luchia said sternly, "Now you will face the penalty cause it's time to start the..."

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!" The 4 mermaid princesses proclaimed.

They then started to sing:

 _ **Itai hodo namida afureru shinkai no yoru o koe**_

 _ **GARASU no suimen te o nobaseba hikari ni todoita**_

 _ **Mieru mono dake ga kikoeru koe dake ga**_

 _ **Subete janai koto ni kidzuite**_

 _ **Shinjirareru mono hitotsu fueta**_

 _ **Ima nara tsuyoku nareru ne**_

 _ **Kizutsuite mata kagayaku muteki no kizuna kanjiteru**_

 _ **Dareka janakute kimi janakya dame**_

 _ **Setsunai hodo motometeru**_

 _ **Kiseki ga kasanareba unmei ni kawaru mitai ni**_

 _ **Utagai nante yaburi suteyou**_

 _ **Katai kizuna o shinjite.**_

But as soon as the mermaid princesses finished singing, they are DOUBLE SHOCKED! They couldn't believe their eyes and ears!

"No...No way." Luchia gasped.

"It can't be." Seira couldn't believe it.

Why are they shocked? It's because their singing power has no effect on the toy crowd. The under controlled toys aren't affected! But their boss stumbled a bit though.

"Are you alright sir?" A toy soldier asked.

"I'm okay." The boss said as he got up, "In fact, I am super okay! Because..."

The boss then turned towards the 4 shocked mermaid princesses and laughed evily.

"YOU SEE THAT?! SEE WHAT I MEAN BY I HAVE MADE THE GREATEST STRATEGY?!" The boss shouted at them and laughed evily, "I may be affected but these toys will never be affected by your songs!"

"Yeah. The boss is very clever." A mecha robot toy said, "He knows that the water demons will be defeated by your songs so he gathered us instead!"

"You are nothing now that your singing powers has no effect on us." A doll said.

"But that singing was great." A toy said before asking, "May I have your autographs?"

The toy crowd laughed a bit before they and the boss roared in evil laughter. The 4 mermaid princesses are now clueless.

"Darn it. Looks like our singing can only affect the water demons and not them." Rina muttered slowly.

"It's as if he knew who will be affected." Hanon said slowly and in panic.

The boss stood up and clapped his hands.

"You have made your move." The boss said, "Now it's time to make my move. Toys! Attack!"

The toy crowd roared in cheers as two toy sports cars and two monster truck toys started their engines and are going straight towards the 4 mermaid princesses.

"Look out!" Luchia called.

All of 4 mermaid princesses jumped and dodged the two toy sports cars and two monster truck toys. Sensing the advantage of the mermaid princesses' distraction, the toy captain soldier signaled...

"ATTACK!"

The toy crowd cheered as they charged towards the mermaid princesses and jumped on them. Many of them jumped on Hanon first. She tried to break free but more toys kept jumping towards her as they pinned her on the ground.

"Ahhhh!" Hanon screamed as the toys submerged her.

"That's what you get for calling the boss a kid twice!" The toy captain soldier said.

"Hanon!" Luchia and Seira cried in horror.

"Hey! Get off from me!" Rina said angrily as she tried to break free from the toys, mostly action figures, that jumped on her by swinging around.

However, several mecha robot toys jumped on her face. Rina couldn't see anything and she fell down. As a result, she too got submerged by the toys that jumped on her.

"Rina!" Luchia and Seira cried in horror.

The boss laughed evily and he is enjoying every single moment of it.

The toys then appears to be charging right straight towards Seira and is about to jump on her. Seira panicked but Luchia quickly pushed Seira out and the toys ended up jumping on Luchia instead.

"Luchia!" Seira cried in horror.

"Seira! Get out quickly!" Luchia exclaimed as more toys are submerging her, "Please!"

"But I can't just leave the three of you here!"

"If you don't get out quickly and if the toys submerged you as well, then the sea world and human world are doomed to be invaded by them!"

"But..."

"Get out of here now!"

Seira has no choice but to try to run away quickly and not only that, she is having to watch in horror and tears that Luchia is submerged by the toys that jumped on her.

 _"I promise. I promise that I will do something to try to rescue you three."_ Seira said to herself slowly.

And then Seira ran away. But not before, the boss waved and taunted her:

"Yes! Go and run away! You are helpless! Bye Bye! Ta Ta! Ha Ha Ha!"

And so the boss continued to laugh evily. The toys joined the evil laughter as well.

 _Somewhere in the palace:_

Seira is trying to find an exit but she couldn't. She is nearly in tears. She feels as if she is thrown into a whole new chaos. She sat down for a while.

 _"I can't believe it has all gone crashing down to this."_ Seira said to herself sadly, _"Our songs are useless against the toys. The future of the sea and human world is at stake. If I just get out now and warn the others, it will be a huge waste of time cause the police are still patrolling the area and it might be too late to save them. What shall I do now?"_

Seira is beginning to feel hopeless. Suddenly...

"Pssh. Hey."

Seira then got a bit startled. The figure then appeared and Seira is shocked! The figure is non other than Kazama's Sylvester stuff toy. Seira couldn't believe what she is seeing.

"Sylvester?" Seira gasped.

"Yep. That's me." The Sylvester stuff toy said, "Seems like you are your friends are in a really great prickle."

"But your eyes are red."

Seira then gasped for a moment.

"Could it be...?"

"That's right. I somehow recognize you." The Sylvester stuff toy said, "You all must be my owner's f..."

Suddenly the Sylvester stuff toy clutched his head a bit. Seira patted his head.

"Are you okay?"

"Half okay you can say." The Sylvester stuff toy said, "Having some of my recognization back while being under controlled is making my head jumbled up."

"So you remember us?"

"Like I said, you and the three others must be my owner's friends."

Seira couldn't believe what she is hearing.

"But then how did you somehow recognize us and end up hiding here?" Seira asked.

The Sylvester stuff toy then explained:

"That very moment when you and your pals showed up, I was actually in utter shock when I saw you four and my head got a bit jumbled up as I tried to recognize you four."

"Also while you and your three friends were confronting the boss, I got quite a bit sick and tired of his taunts and he went a little bit over extreme. I decided that something must be done to stop his madness."

"So while the boss was laughing crazily and the toys were jumping all over your friends, I slipped out and went to the another direction. Luckily, no one noticed. So here I am."

"And I felt that your blue haired friend was right. Us toys' reputation will be in great danger if the boss continues with his plans."

After hearing what the Sylvester stuff toy explained, Seira is nearly in tears. She then instantly hugged the Sylvester stuff toy.

"Eh?" The Sylvester stuff toy got a bit surprised.

"I thought it was over for us and I really didn't know what to do." Seira cried, "But you have turned on your boss out of concern for all of us, especially the toys. You have given us hope. I'm so glad that Kazama-san has you."

Seira then cried a bit before she let go of the Sylvester stuff toy.

"This is very serious. Many things are at stake." The Sylvester stuff toy said, "We gotta rescue your friends first. There must be some things that can be helpful for us. Come on. I don't want things to happen and end badly."

"Hai." Seira said happily in determination as she wiped off her tears

And so the Sylvester stuff toy lead the way with Seira following her. She is a really happy now that one of her friends' toys is on her side.

"By the way, your's and other's idol forms and that song..." The Sylvester stuff toy said, "They are pretty amazing and cool."

"Why thank you Sylvester." Seira smiled playfully.

Then they went to the part of the palace where there are several doors.

"Check all the doors quickly and see what's inside those door." The Sylvester stuff toy said.

Seira nodded as she and the Sylvester stuff toy checked all the doors and, after a few minutes, returned with a sigh.

"Got anything that curious ya?" The Sylvester stuff toy asked.

"Nope. Not really." Seira said sadly.

"Oh Shucks. What now?"

"Wait! We haven't checked that straight door that we will walk towards it."

"Thanks for seeing that. Let's check it out."

Seira nodded as she and the Sylvester stuff toy walked slowly straight towards that door. When they opened it, they are in a bit of fright.

The room is a bit dark. There's nothing in it except a red magic crystal ball. Covering it is a glass box.

"Why is it so dark?" Seira asked in a bit of fright.

"I have no idea but it's giving me shiver me timbers." The Sylvester stuff toy said.

"But there seems to be a red magic crystal ball inside. What do you think?"

"I think it might give us some clues. Let's go and see."

Seira nodded as they slowly went inside the room to prevent themselves from losing each other since it's dark till they approach the red magic crystal ball. They took a close look at it before the Sylvester stuff toy exclaimed in horror:

"Sufferin' Succotash! So that's how we have been put under control!"

"Eh? What do you mean and how do you know?" Seira asked in puzzlement.

"It's just my saying but look at the magic crystal ball. It's red and evil. Maybe the boss might have said some evil magic words and the red evil scent must had spread and brainwashed us one by one to cause chaos in the street before gathering us here to cause chaos in the sea. Plus we looked at every doors before that and none of them provided us some clues."

"You could be right. Oh No! So that's how your boss must had raised the army of toys to attack the land and sea. I see no other evil objects other than this."

The Sylvester stuff toy nodded as they looked at the red magic crystal ball.

"But how are we going to take it out?" Seira asked.

"It's covered with glass so..." The Sylvester stuff toy smiled as he showed his small sharp claws, "So that's how."

"Ah. Clever thinking. But if I take it out, will you and the other toys return to normal?"

The Sylvester stuff toy thought for a moment.

"I'm not sure but if that happens, then please cover me and put me somewhere in such a way that the boss and others won't realize that I have helped you." The Sylvester stuff toy said.

"Don't worry. They won't realize." Seira smiled.

The Sylvester stuff toy then used his paws to carefully draw a circle on the glass. Once he did that, Seira took the glass circle and carefully put it down so that no noise can be made. She then is about to grab the red crystal magic ball but stopped short in fear that something might happen to her if she grabs it but the Sylvester stuff toy urged her to grab it for her friends' sake. Realizing that her friends are still in danger, she courageously took the red magic crystal ball. Luckily, nothing happened to her but when she looked at the Sylvester stuff toy, his eyes are still red.

"It seems as if breaking it is the only option." Seira said.

"Yeah. It seems like. He doesn't know what's coming after him." The Sylvester stuff toy said in which Seira giggled, "Time for Plan B."

"What's the Plan B?"

"This is the plan."

 _Five minutes later_

 _Meanwhile:_

The boss is laughing evily while the toys are cheering. He looked at the three mermaid princesses who were submerged by the toys before ordering:

"Reveal their faces."

The toys who jumped on their faces nodded as they let go off it. The 3 mermaid princesses shook their heads a bit before discovering that the toys are still on them so that they can't move. The boss walked up to them and smiled.

"So. What do you think of the great plan and strategy I made?" The boss asked proudly.

"Darn you." Hanon growled.

"You won't get away with this." Rina said.

"If you think you have won just because our songs are ineffective against your under controlled toys, think again." Luchia said, "Pretty soon, your weakness will be exposed."

The boss didn't say anything. He simply yawned.

"Alright enough of your talks!" The toy captain soldier said, "Tie them up!"

"No. We will not tie them. We will finish them!" The boss said which shocked the three mermaid princesses, "If we tie them up, who knows? While we will continue the destruction, they may somehow untie themselves and go on a rescue act. So best to finish them off!"

"Ah Yes! Our boss is clever!" An action figure said.

The toys seem to agree on that. The 3 mermaid princesses couldn't believe what is he thinking. Hanon shouted angrily:

"YOU TWISTED EVIL MINDED, BLOOD THIRSTY PSYCHO! YOU ARE EQUALLY WORSE WITH WATASHI!"

"Watashi?" The boss asked in surprise, "Who is he? Never heard of him. An ex-boyfriend of yours?"

All the toys roared in laughter upon hearing that. Before Hanon could scream even more, some toys jumped over to cover her mouth.

"Alright. Let's start the finishing process then." The boss said as he clapped his hands, "You there, stuff toy cat."

The one whom the boss is referring to is none other than Kazama's Sylvester stuff toy cat (he somehow was able to join the crowd without getting noticed). The Sylvester stuff toy approached the boss.

"Yes boss?" The Sylvester stuff toy asked curiously.

"Okay then. Using your claws and paws and starting from the aqua haired girl, scratch them viciously from their forehead to their chin and let the blood come out gushing!"

"No problem."

The Sylvester stuff toy then showed his claws as he slowly approached Hanon first. She is a bit terrified and called out to him:

"Don't you recognize us?!"

"Yeah! We are your owner's friends!" Rina called out.

"Kazama-san loves you! We all love you!" Luchia called in tears, "Please don't do this!"

The Sylvester stuff toy stopped and shook his head before approaching Hanon slowly.

"As if he will listen to your calls!" The boss laughed evily, "Soon with your bloody demise, everything will be in our hands!"

The toys joined the evil laughter as the Sylvester stuff toys slowly approached Hanon. Suddenly...

"Not so fast!"

Everyone turned to the direction of the voice and when they did so, the boss is SHELL-SHOCKED!

It's none other than Seira, who is holding the red magic crystal ball.

"How in the world did you...?!" The boss screamed but Seira interrupted.

"If you lay a single hand on my friends, I will drop this and it will be all over for you!" Seira said sternly.

"Hmm. What's that?" The teddy bear asked curiously.

"What's that?! It must be the boss' precious object!" The toy captain soldier screamed, "We must get it at all cost!"

All the toy sports cars and monster truck toys surrounded Seira and started their engines.

"I'm warning you." Seira warned.

"Okay. Let's take it easy." The boss said in a nervous way, "You give me the ball and I will release your friends."

"Not only my friends but the toys as well." Seira said.

"The toys will be impossible."

"We do this the easy way or the hard way."

"Boss! She is playing with us!" The toy captain soldier said before proclaiming, "Attack!"

"Nooo!" The boss shouted.

But it was too late. The toy sports cars and the monster truck toys then went straight towards Seira, causing her to throw the red magic crystal ball in a bit of fright.

"NOOOOOO!" The boss screamed in horror.

"BOSS! SIR!" All the toys shouted.

While the red magic crystal ball is up in the air and the boss is running to catch it, Seira looked at the Sylvester stuff toy, who smiled and winked. Seira winked back, remembering what he said before this.

 _Flashback:_

"Once the boss is defeated, please take us." The Sylvester stuff toy pleaded, "The kids are definitely missing them. My owner is definitely missing me."

"Don't worry Sylvester. We will definitely bring you and the other toys back home safely." Seira said.

 _Right Now:_

Seira then suddenly got startled by a crash noise but she didn't take long to realize what that noise is. She then looked at the toys who fell on the floor immediately, including the Sylvester stuff toy. Then she looked at the boss, who looked at the broken magic crystal balls in tears.

"No! It's broken!" The boss cried, "Without it, all the toys are free from my control!"

As the boss is crying and whining about it, the 3 mermaid princesses freed themselves and then approached Seira.

"So that's how all the toys got brainwashed." Rina said.

"Eh? How did you know?" Seira asked in surprise.

"What happened just now and look at him already when it's broken." Hanon giggled a bit, "Although we don't know how he did that using the red magic crystal ball."

"Seira. You are so brave." Luchia smiled as she patted Seira before asking, "How did you get that crystal ball?"

"It's a bit different from what you think." Seira said before saying quickly, "I will tell you later."

"Better tell us later cause we have got him to deal with."

The 4 mermaid princesses then looked at the boss, who looked at them meekly with a broken crystal glass on his hand.

"Hello?" The boss smiled meekly.

"So then? Got any new strategy now?" Hanon asked.

"Yeah. It seems that you are helpless without them." Rina said.

"Now it's time to pay for what you did in the past few days and we will bring the toys back home safely." Seira said.

"Exactly." Luchia said, "Cause it's time to do start the..."

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!" The 4 mermaid princesses proclaimed.

"NOOO! Please don't! I beg you!" The boss cried and pleaded.

 _"All of the toys will be brought home safely. I promise."_ Seira thought.

The 4 mermaid princesses then started to sing:

 _ **Star Light!**_

 _ **Hikari wo motto atsumetara**_

 _ **Kono sekai wa kitto kawatteku**_

"AHHHH! IT HURTS!" The boss cried as he is covering his ears, "PLEASE STOP IT!"

 _ **Mukai kaze no naka de mo kurai umi no soko de mo**_

 _ **Kono te wo hanasanai de... zettai**_

"Toys! Attack them!" The boss called and cried.

But there is no response from the toys. All the under controlled powers are gone when the magic crystal ball crashed.

"This can't be happening!" The boss shouted.

 _ **Yume ga hajimaru Super Live!**_

 _ **Hikari to kage no SUTEEJI**_

 _ **Ai to tsutaete Super Songs!**_

 _ **Yuuki wo kureru... ai no uta**_

"Love Shower Pitch!" The four mermaid princesses said as they winked and sent a love heart each right straight to the boss.

"NOOOOOOO!" The boss screamed.

"Encore wa ika ga?"

The boss stumbled before falling down with a thud. The four mermaid princesses slapped high fives happily.

"Alright. It's over!" Hanon said happily.

"Yeah. Looks like his plans have all crashed down." Rina teased a bit.

"It's not over till we bring all the toys back home safely." Luchia said in which the others nodded.

"But how are we going to take all of them?" Seira asked.

The three other mermaid princesses thought about that for a minute or two when Luchia has an idea. Before she could say anything, they could hear the boss breathing heavily. To their bit of shock, they saw the boss standing up!

"You think you can win that easily?" The boss asked muttering, "You may have won but YOU WILL NEVER EVER EVER BRING THE TOYS BACK!"

"Eh?" The 4 mermaid princesses got a bit confused for a moment.

The boss then took out a controller from his pocket in which there is a big red button. Once he pressed it, a huge fan appeared beside the boss. The 4 mermaid princesses are confused as to what's going on when suddenly, that huge fan started spinning at full speed. The 4 mermaid princesses hold an object to prevent then from being thrown off but...

"Oh No!" Rina said in horror.

That's right. To the 4 mermaid princesses' horror, they could see that all the toys are being flung away out of the palace.

"The Toys!" Hanon cried.

"My pink dolphin toy!" Luchia cried.

"Nooooo!" Seira cried.

This happened until the boss saw that all the toys are gone. He then pushed the red button again and the fan stopped. The boss began laughing like a mad kid while the 4 mermaid princesses are in utter shock as to what just happened and realized that all the toys are gone.

"See that?! It's a lose-lose situation for both of us!" The boss laughed crazily, "You may have defeated me but you will never get the toys back! Ha Ha Ha!"

"You...You..." Rina is so angry that she doesn't even know what to say him.

"You are even worse than a kid bully, you are a devil!" Hanon shouted.

"You meanie!" Seira said in tears.

"Call me whatever you want but the reality is that you will never bring the toys back to their owners!" The boss said.

"Do you realize that one of the toys was mine?" Luchia muttered angrily.

"Yes I know but are you going to do about it?"

Silence occurred for a minute before Luchia shouted angrily in tears:

"WHAT AM I GOING TO DO ABOUT IT?! I say that you will get an encore! You deserve this!"

The boss gasped and realized that he has made very stupid mistake of sending one of the mermaid princesses' toy flying away.

"Wait. We can settle this." The boss quickly said.

"PICHI PICHI VOICE LIVE START!" Luchia proclaimed.

"No! Not again!"

Luchia then began to sing:

 _ **Shiosai no tsumugu MERODII**_

 _ **Michiteku omoi**_

 _ **Kitsuku me o tojite...**_

"AHHH! I'M SORRY!" The boss cried as he is holding his ears.

 _ **Hoshikuzu no egaku MESSEEJI**_

 _ **Hiroi atsumete**_

 _ **Kono mune ni kizamu**_

 _ **Shinjikiru koto ga nani yori mo tsuyoku**_

"Have we ever sang twice?" Hanon asked.

"I think we did a few times if I am correct." Rina said.

"Go Luchia!" Seira cheered, "Show him what he deserves!"

 _ **Splash Dream!**_

 _ **Inori wa ya no you ni**_

 _ **Nanatsu no umi meguri toumei na ai o inuku**_

"SPARE ME!" The boss cried but it's useless.

 _ **Splash Dream!**_

 _ **Hitomi no oku ni Splash Dream!**_

 _ **Subete o sasagete mamoritai ai dake o**_

"Love Shower Pitch!" Luchia said as she winked and sent a love heart right straight to the boss before saying, "Encore wa ika ga?"

"NOT AGAIN!" The boss screamed before falling down again.

Hanon, Rina and Seira then approached Luchia.

"Luchia. Are you okay?" Rina asked.

"Half okay." Luchia said sadly.

"We know why you are not half okay." Hanon said sadly.

"Luchia." Seira said.

Suddenly, they could feel something shaking before it's shaking violently.

"What's going on?!" Hanon asked in panic, "An earthquake?!"

"No! This palace is gonna collapse!" Rina exclaimed.

"And so it will be!" A voice said.

Realizing that voice, the 4 mermaid princesses then turned the boss, who stood up. He then shouted and laughed evily:

"Remember! You may have won but YOU WILL NEVER EVER FIND AND BRING THE TOYS BACK! EVER AND FOREVER! HA HA HA HA!"

The boss then continued to laugh evily till he is crushed by the falling rocks.

"Crazy. He was definitely more than crazy." Seira said in which Hanon and Rina nodded.

"Girls! Let's get to the big open window which we have entered! Hurry!" Luchia called.

Hanon, Rina and Seira then followed Luchia as they quickly ran to the big open window. By the time the falling rock blocked the big open window, they managed to escape.

* * *

 _4 minutes later:_

The 4 mermaid princesses, who are back to their mermaid forms, watched as the last bits and pieces of the palace came crashing down.

"That kid boss sure was the most craziest evil people we had ever met." Hanon said.

"True. We could have send him to a mental treatment had we captured him." Luchia said.

"Well we may have won." Rina said before sadly sighing, "But the toys..."

Luchia and Hanon nodded and sighed sadly when they saw Seira is crying.

"Seira. Why are you crying?" Luchia asked.

"I can't believe it! I promised him that I will bring him and other toys back to safety!" Seira cried, "But I couldn't even do that!"

"Promise? You promised whom?"

"Sylvester stuff toy."

Luchia, Hanon and Rina got a bit shocked as to what Seira just said.

"You mean Kazama's one?" Rina gasped in a bit of shock in which Seira nodded.

"But he was under controlled and he couldn't recognize us." Hanon said in a bit of shock.

"He did recognize us before!"

The others gasped.

"Then what happened after I told you to run away?" Luchia asked.

Seira then told about the Sylvester stuff toy meeting her and that he felt that the boss had gone extreme and that what Hanon said was right. Seira then told them about how they found the red magic crystal ball, how the Sylvester stuff toy realized it earlier, the plan that he told to Seira as well as the promise. After Seira finished telling them, the 3 other mermaid princesses are nearly in tears.

"But then how wasn't he able to recognize us three?" Rina asked.

"I think when the Sylvester stuff toy was approaching me, he was approaching slowly and he seemed to be thinking of something else." Hanon said before she gasped, "So this means..."

Upon realizing it, all the 4 mermaid princesses started to sober and cry.

"It was because of him that we were able to defeat the boss!" Luchia cried.

"Even though he was under controlled, he turned against the boss for our and the toys' sake." Hanon cried.

"He did it for us and yet we couldn't rescue him and the other toys!" Rina said in tears.

"Sylvester stuff toy, wherever you are, please forgive me!" Seira cried in tears, "I'm Sorry!"

"And even our friends' toy flew away!" Luchia cried before calling out in tears, "My Pink Dolphin Toy! Where are You?!"

The 4 mermaid princesses continued to cry and sober. Even though they defeated the boss, it won't have been possible without the Sylvester stuff toy's risky help to Seira. And they have failed to rescue the toys. The 4 mermaid princesses are utterly devastated.

* * *

 _Some minutes later_

 _Pearl Piari:_

Knock! Knock!

"Wow! Somehow they are able to dodge the police presence not once but twice." Maki said.

Everyone nodded as Kaito went to open the door. To his and others surprise, they saw Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira utterly dejected.

"Luchia. What's wrong?" Kaito asked in concern, "Why are you and others look so down?"

The girls didn't reply as they stepped inside. Everyone is worried about them. Luchia then finally said:

"We have got some good news and bad news."

"And a mixture of them." Hanon said.

"Give yourself a break first. You four look really tired from all the things you had to go through." Nikora said.

 _Several minutes later:_

The four girls then explained their adventure starting with witnessing the meeting of the toys, following them to the palace and also witnessing the toys gathering to hear the boss had to say. They described what the boss look like in which everyone is in a bit of shock.

"The boss was a kid?" Gaito asked in shock.

"Yeah. Somewhere like Nagisa's and Hotoshi's age." Rina said.

Then they told about what the boss in which everybody is really shocked this time.

"I knew it! I knew that the boss would gather all the under controlled toys just to attack our kingdoms!" Hippo said in panic.

"And he also wanted to control the whole of Japan after that!" Yuri cried.

"And then what happen?" Taki asked.

The girls then explained that they confronted the boss and his toys and the boss and the toys would throw taunts and insults at them, some which enraged them as well as the others right now in Pearl Piari. And then...

"Your songs didn't work against the toys?" Sarah gasped in which the four girls sighed.

"That clever little brat. He knew that gathering the water demons would be of no use." Nikora said, "So he gathered the toys instead."

"So the toys jumped over you and they were all around you three except Seira." Sara said in which the girls nodded.

"What happens next will be a mixture of good and bad news." Seira said.

"Go ahead." Maki said.

The girls then explained the meeting between Sylvester stuff toy and Seira and that he was siding with Seira cause he somehow recognized them and that he wants to protect the toys' reputation including himself. He and Seira then discovered the red magic crystal ball ("So that's how the toys were brainwashed and caused chaos in the land." Kaito gasped in which the four girls nodded) and made a plan. That plan worked in which Seira threw the magic crystal ball and all the toys returned to normal once it crashed. They then sang and defeated the boss but the boss blew the toys away with a huge fan. Enraged, Luchia sang her own song and the boss was defeated. The palace collapsed, they escaped and the boss met his demise. And then finally, Seira then told the 3 girls about what she and the Sylvester stuff toy did.

After everything has been told and explained, some of them are in tears.

"So in short: you defeated the boss but he made sure you won't be able to bring them back by blowing them away." Nikora said in which the four girls nodded, "The boss was defeated thanks to..."

"He, Kazama-san's Sylvester stuff toy, who helped them!" Hippo said in tears.

"That's true. He risked himself to help Seira to save Luchia, Hanon and Rina even though he was under controlled by turning against the boss." Sarah said with a tear in her eye.

"It was because of him that you were able to put an end the boss' terror once and for all." Maki said.

"Grr. I wouldn't have spared the boss if I was there." Gaito said in a bit of anger.

"I promised him that I will bring him and the other toys home and I couldn't even do that!" Seira cried.

"We are all sad as well Seira. Please don't cry." Sara said sadly as she comforted Seira.

"Oh No. Could this also mean that..." Kaito gasped.

"Yep. Suzuka's Barbie Doll and Mikaru's teddy bear got zoomed away as well." Hanon said sadly.

"I have no idea how and what are we going to tell them as well as Kazama." Rina said.

"My Pink Dolphin toy is gone as well!" Luchia shouted in tears before she started crying.

"Luchia." Sarah said sadly as she and Kaito comforted her.

"My heart just broke." Yuri said sadly.

"Mine too." Gaito said.

Everyone is really sad and shared the 4 girls' sorrows with them.

"I just wish we could do something to honor the Sylvester stuff toy for risking himself to help Seira and save the 3 other girls so that they can defeat the boss." Maki said, "He was very brave from what we heard."

"He definitely was but we have got to find him and others because we can't let the other children think that their toys are gone forever." Nikora said, "I hope nothing bad happens to the toys."

* * *

 _The next day_

 _School:_

Luchia and her friends are walking a bit dreadfully to meet Kazama.

"Don't worry. We can comfort Kazama if we see that his reaction is very sad." Kaito said.

"How can comforting him can help him?" Hanon asked and sighed, "His favorite stuff toy is gone."

"As well as my pink dolphin toy." Luchia sadly said.

"And Suzuka's and Mikaru's toys as well." Rina sadly sighed before asking, "Still upset Seira?"

"I failed him." Seira is about to cry again.

"Girls." Kaito said sadly.

Our heroes sighed sadly for a moment but then suddenly...

"YAHOOOOOO!"

There they could see, to their surprise, Kazama is dancing happily with Masahiro trying to calm him down. They then met Kaito and the girls.

"What's wrong? Why are you all so sad?" Kazama asked in surprise.

"Why are you so happy first of all?" Kaito asked.

Kazama smiled before asking happily:

"Guess who's back?"

The girls and Kaito got a bit surprise and curious as Kazama put his hand at the back before happily revealing as to who it is. To our heroes' shock, it's none other than Kazama's Sylvester stuff toy!

"I'm back fellas!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily.

Luchia, Hanon and Seira looked at it closely. When Seira realized that this is one who helped her and when Luchia and Hanon saw Seira's reaction, they couldn't believe their eyes and ears and gasped a bit.

"SYLVESTER!" Luchia, Hanon and Seira cried happily as they hugged the Sylvester stuff toy and in doing so, hugging Kazama's hand as well.

"Whoa!" Kazama got really surprised.

"Kaito. Rina. What's wrong?" Masahiro asked curiously.

"Nothing's wrong." Rina said, "It's just that..."

"How were you able to find it?" Kaito gasped a bit.

"My Mom found it." Kazama said.

"Your Mom?" Rina asked in surprise.

"Yeah. I don't know how but today when I woke up, I saw my Mummy standing and smiling. She said she has got a surprise for me. I asked what is it. Turns out to be the return of my favorite Sylvester stuff toy. Yahoo!"

"What was your reaction then?" Kaito asked.

"I thanked my Mom a billion times."

"He was really in a happy mood ever since he came here." Masahiro smiled.

"Luchia, Hanon and Seira are very happy as well." Rina smiled, "In fact, we are all happy."

"We are glad that you are able to get your Sylvester stuff toy back. Congrats." Kaito said.

"Thanks." Kazama said happily.

"Hey!" Two voices called which are Nagisa's and Hotoshi's

Soon Nagisa and Hotoshi arrived. They then saw Luchia, Hanon and Seira hugging Kazama's hand tightly. The boys sweatdropped.

"Let me guess. Is it because they saw that his stuff toy is back and they are so happy?" Nagisa asked.

"Yep." Masahiro said.

"Did you know about it?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. Before you all." Hotoshi teased in which everyone laughed a bit.

"Hey Masahiro." Rina said slowly, "We will tell you everything as to what happened last night. Tell Nagisa to come to the school roof as well."

"Okay." Masahiro said.

"Uh anyone. Can someone help me with this?" Kazama asked as he tried to go but Luchia, Hanon and Seira are hugging it so tightly that he is stuck standing.

Upon seeing that problem, the boys and Rina giggled a bit before proceeding to help him.

* * *

 _Many Minutes later:_

 _School Roof:_

Masahiro and Nagisa are shocked as to what the girls and Kaito just told them.

"Seriously? Kazama's Sylvester stuff toy helped you to find the cause of the toys being put under control?" Nagisa asked in awe.

"Yeah. It was because of him we were able to defeat the boss." Seira said happily.

"Were you there Kaito?"

"Not really. Only the girls were there." Kaito said.

"So I now see why Luchia-chan, Hanon-chan and Seira-chan happily hugged Kazama's hand when they saw him." Masahiro teased in which they laughed a bit.

"They can't help it." Rina smiled.

Silence occurred for a moment before Masahiro said:

"That boss. He was really dangerous the way you girls told us. He wanted to conquer both the land and sea."

"Yeah and to make things worse, our song didn't work against the toys." Luchia said.

"Hey Nagisa. Why are you feeling so down?" Hanon asked.

"It's just that..." Nagisa said sadly, "The way you described the boss really reminds me off..."

Nagisa couldn't say anymore as he remained silent. Everyone looked sadly at him. Hanon then comforted Nagisa.

"I know what you are thinking Nagisa." Hanon said as she comforted him, "But don't worry. We are here for you."

"Thanks." Nagisa smiled.

Everyone then smiled at the aqua couple.

"Luchia-chan. I really hope that you will be able to get your pink dolphin toy back." Masahiro said, "I have my fingers crossed on Suzuka and Mikaru as well."

"Thank you Hamasaki-san." Luchia smiled.

"If Kazama's mother was able to find her son's stuff toy, then we will certainly be able to find it." Rina said.

"I just wonder how his mother was able to find it." Kaito said.

"You may never know." Masahiro smiled.

"Hmm. You sound fishy." Seira said.

"I have never said anything fishy."

Everyone laughed for a moment before they all went downstairs to Luchia's class where they could see Kengo, Daichi, Hotoshi and Kazama chatting.

"How were you able to get your Sylvester stuff toy back at first?" Kengo asked.

"My Mom and my twin bro, Sylvester Yoshiro, found it though I don't know how." Kazama said.

"I demand to see your twin bro at school if you really have one." Daichi said.

"Sure no problem. I will give him a call."

Everyone laughed loudly.

"So does that mean the toy attack incident is over?" Hotoshi asked.

"It should be. It definitely is." Kazama said happily, "Let's celebrate!"

And so Kazama began to sing happily about the return of his Sylvester stuff toy in _**'Should Auld acquaintance be forgot...'**_ singing style, grabbing and swinging Hotoshi's, Daichi's and Kengo's hands. Everybody smiled at him.

* * *

 _Between Afternoon and Evening:_

 _Pearl Piari:_

"What?!" Hippo asked in shock, "Kazama-san was able to get his stuff toy back?!"

"Yeah. His mother found it." Rina said.

"But how was she able to find it?" Yuri asked in surprise, "I thought it was blown away by that boss so that you were never able to bring it back."

"Did you know about this?" Sara asked.

"I was at the teachers' meeting." Sarah said, "I'm hearing this for the first time."

"If she was able to find it, then you may be able to find your pink dolphin toy as well." Nikora said.

"I'm bringing you home, my pink dolphin toy." Luchia said happily.

"But the question is: How?" Maki asked.

There is a silence for a moment before Gaito exclaimed in horror:

"OH NO! The terror has befallen on us!"

"We are still not sure though." Kaito said.

"But what's certain is that Suzuka and Mikaru will be getting their toy back as well." Hanon said happily.

"The toys have finally returned home." Seira said happily.

"Not quite yet." Taki said.

"Gaito, Yuri. Come down. We can do this." Sara said.

"We can't!" Gaito and Yuri cried, "We are so scared!"

Everyone sighed a bit as Sara is comforting Gaito and Yuri. Silence occurred for a moment. Nikora then stood up and said:

"We have got some good news to tell you. We saw the morning news. I think they might repeat again."

Everyone then stood up in excitement.

"Really? Are you sure?" Sarah asked.

"We have seen tons of bad news so I doubt there will be good news." Luchia said.

"Trust us and see it for yourself." Maki said.

And so everyone then went to the T.V in which Nikora switched it on. After a few minutes, the news arrived. To our heroes' shock and surprise, they could see a huge line being formed outside the Narita Police Station. The reporter is there, smiling. He then said:

"Hello everybody. As you can see there is a long line as the children are with their parents to receive their toys while the company workers will collect the toys later. This is what happened before..."

The screen then shows many toys floating around the sea, much to everyone's shock. Luchia somehow spotted her pink dolphin toy on the screen and is jumping with excitement. Her friends calm her down. The reporter's voice can be heard:

"Early in the morning, a man, who was on his way to work, suddenly spotted the toys floating around the sea at the beach and reported it to the police. The police came to the scene and collected all the toys and put it in the missing objects room before announcing to the public that they recovered the toys from the beach. It is believed that these are the toys who had vanished yesterday but some people got really surprised."

The screen then shows a reporter interviewing several people. They said:

"How did they end up floating at the sea?"

"Strange. Very strange."

"I'm still afraid that the toys might attack someone again. The police better lock them tight."

"Well you heard it. Just one more thing. If one of your toys have disappeared yesterday, then come to the Narita Police Station then. The company employees will soon pick up the toys that have disappeared from the stores later. Catch up for more updates."

After that, the screen shows the news presenter as he said:

"Despite many people assuming that the toy attack incidents may be over, the head of the police force remained skeptical about it and said that the police will patrol around the area for a few more days just in case the toys rescued from the beach can go in the attacking mode again. This is it for now. Tune in again for more updates."

And then the big screen shows in different color words as well as a different title on the T.V: _**NARITA: IS THE TOY ATTACK OVER?**_. After that, it is showing some advertisement stuffs in which Nikora switched the T.V off. Silence occurred for a while before Hanon immediately hugged Luchia happily and said:

"This is awesome! You are going to get your toy back!"

"I know!" Luchia cried happily as she hugged Hanon.

"Were they floating around all night ever since they got blown away by the boss?" Kaito asked.

"Most likely perhaps." Rina said.

"But we can't go now. The crowd is huge." Sarah said.

"I guess that means we have to go a bit later." Hippo said.

"I know. The toys are finally going back home to their owners!" Seira said happily.

"Now you can say it." Taki said in which everyone laughed a bit.

"There is also hope for Suzuka and Mikaru as well to get their toys back." Yuri said happily.

"Once I get my pink dolphin toy back, I am going to organize a toy party to celebrate the return of mine and our friends' toys." Luchia said happily.

Everyone laughed a bit upon what Luchia just said. Luchia then soon got up and is about to go up.

"Wait Luchia. Where are you going?" Sara asked.

"Getting myself prepared to get my toy back later." Luchia said.

"Are you sure of going out alone? It's a bit not safe though." Maki said.

"Yeah. You heard what the news said." Gaito said, "The police will still be patrolling around the place in case of another toy attack."

"Oh." Luchia immediately realized it and sighed.

"How about let me accompany you?" Nikora asked.

Luchia remained silent for a moment before she ran and hugged Nikora.

"Thank you so much Nikora!" Luchia cried.

"It's okay." Nikora smiled before saying, "Now go and get yourself prepared to go out later."

"Hai!"

And so Luchia then ran upstairs to prepare herself.

"Wow. I have never seen Luchia this excited before." Kaito said.

"Well she is going to get her toy back so she should be." Sarah smiled.

"I just wonder what type of toy party Luchia will organize." Rina said.

"And who will be invited?" Hanon asked.

"The toys!" Seira said happily.

Everybody laughed. Then they chatted about other stuffs. While chatting, Maki asked Nikora:

"Do you know where the place is?"

"I've been in this world for a long time now. So I know the place." Nikora smiled.

* * *

 _Between Late Evening and Early Night:_

Luchia and Nikora walked to the street where some police are patrolling. A policewoman stopped them and asked where there are going in which Nikora said that they have come to get Luchia's toy. The policewoman then led the way to the Narita Police Station where a small line is being formed.

"I guess many of them came in the morning or afternoon to get their toys back and left." Nikora said.

"Well at least we won't be standing in the line for long." Luchia said in excitement before saying it awe, "OMG!"

"What is it Luchia?"

"Look who are there."

Luchia pointed happily at the four people who are chatting happily. Nikora saw them and she is in awe as well. One of them has long pink hair and pink eyes. She has a pink shell locket around her neck. The girl is a 10 year old girl with pink hair and brown eyes. The young man has dark gray spiky hair and gray eyes and with him is her little sister who has brown hair and eyes. As soon Luchia recognized them, she called them out happily:

"Azumi! Suzuka! Rihito-san! Mikaru!"

The four people looked at Luchia and Nikora and they called in awe, "Luchia!"

Luchia and Nikora then approached them.

"Luchia! It's been a while!" Suzuka and Mikaru said happily as they hugged Luchia.

"It's great to see you as well." Luchia said happily as she hugged them back, "Same to you Azumi and Rihito-san."

"It sure is." Azumi and Rihito smiled.

After a few happy greetings here and there, Nikora looked at Rihito and teased a bit:

"Ah. So you must be Rihito Amagi, the man Luchia met a thousand times when she was in depression during Mikeru's incident. It's good to see you. Luchia told me so much about you."

"And you must be living in Pearl Piari right?" Rihito asked in which Nikora nodded, "What's your name?"

"Nikora, the manager of Pearl Piari."

"Whoa! Then it's really great to see you."

"Wait. You two never met before?" Azumi asked in surprise.

"Well. I guess in Pearl Piari Party. Maybe does that count?"

"Half yes? Half no?" Nikora teased a bit in which everyone laughed.

"You should go there. It's a great place." Azumi smiled.

"But do you have the address?" Suzuka asked.

"Don't worry. Kaito gave me the address and the phone number." Rihito said.

"Hooray! More new friends!" Mikaru jumped happily.

"It sure will be." Luchia smiled.

Everyone then smiled at each other. Azumi then said to Luchia:

"So Luchia. Your toy disappeared as well yesterday?"

"Yep. Otherwise, why would I be here?" Luchia asked in which everyone laughed a bit.

"So it's Suzuka's Doll, your pink dolphin toy and Mikaru's teddy bear." Rihito said.

"There was another one." Nikora said, "Kazama's Sylvester stuff toy."

Azumi, Rihito, Suzuka and Mikaru are a bit shock.

"His toy vanished as well? Oh No!" Mikaru cried.

"But then why he isn't here with his Mummy and Daddy?" Suzuka asked in surprise.

"Well it's because Kazama showed us the return of his Sylvester stuff toy at school today." Luchia said.

Azumi, Rihito, Suzuka and Mikaru are now really shocked.

"You mean that the Sylvester stuff toy is the first toy to go back to its owner?" Rihito gasped in which Luchia and Nikora nodded.

"But how is that possible? The police brought back the toys in the morning and announced it to the public." Azumi said in surprise.

"I think the birds must have picked it up and dropped it out." Mikaru said in which the others chuckled a bit.

"Moe. How lucky of him." Suzuka pouted, "He doesn't have to stand on the line like we are right now."

"Kazama said that to Luchia and others that when he woke up today, his mother was there standing and smiling and gave it back to him." Nikora said.

"His mother? I see." Azumi said.

"Interesting." Rihito said before thinking deeply, "Hmm..."

"What are you thinking about, Onii-chan?" Mikaru asked.

"Uh Nothing. Let's stand in the line and get your's, Suzuka's and Luchia-chan's toy back."

The others nodded in excitement as they stood in the line. There are few people left.

"I'm so excited to finally have it back." Suzuka said happily.

"Me too." Luchia said in excitement.

Azumi tapped Nikora on her shoulder.

"Do you know how did all these happened?" Azumi asked whispering.

"Yes. Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira found the cause of it yesterday night." Nikora whispered back in which Azumi gasped, "We will tell you a bit later cause we can't tell in front of these people."

"I know."

* * *

 _29 minutes later_

 _Inside the Narita Police Station:_

Luchia, Suzuka, Mikaru, Nikora, Azumi and Rihito are finally standing at the chief police officer's desk with a policeman standing beside him. The chief police officer looked at them before asking:

"Do you know each other?"

"Yes. All of us are friends." Azumi smiled.

"Oh I see. Just to make sure."

The six of them nodded. The chief police officer looked at Luchia, Suzuka and Mikaru.

"Come to get back your lost toys?" The chief police officer asked in which the three girls nodded, "Names please?"

"Luchia Nanami." Luchia introduced herself.

"Suzuka." Suzuka introduced herself.

"Mikaru." Mikaru introduced herself.

"Okay then. So what are the toys that vanished yesterday?" The chief police officer asked.

"Pink Dolphin toy." Nikora said.

"A Barbie Doll." Azumi said.

"Teddy Bear." Rihito said.

The chief police officer nodded and breathed for a moment before saying:

"You will be able to get the pink dolphin toy with ease as there is just only one. Get the pink dolphin toy. As for you two, Suzuka and Mikaru, I guess you need to explain what it looks like cause there are many dolls and teddy bears. You there again, once you get back the pink dolphin toy, call the artist."

The policeman nodded as he left.

"Don't worry. We will wait for you." Nikora smiled.

"Thanks." Azumi and Rihito smiled.

 _10 minutes later:_

The policeman arrived with the artist and the pink dolphin toy in his hand. He showed it to Luchia.

"Is this the one you are looking for?" The policeman asked.

Luchia looked at it for a moment before crying happily:

"Yes! That's the one! Thank you so much!"

"Ah. No problem." The policeman smiled.

The policeman then handed the pink dolphin toy back to Luchia. Luchia then immediately hugged it tightly.

"My pink dolphin toy. I missed you so much!" Luchia said happily, "I promise I will never leave you again."

"Well you can finally be happy that you got your precious toy back." Nikora smiled before saying, "Now we wait for the other two."

"Yep."

Meanwhile, Suzuka is telling the artist what her Barbie Doll looks like and the artist is drawing it. Later, Rihito told the artist, on Mikaru's behalf, on what Mikaru's teddy bear looks like. After the artist completed the two drawings, he gave it to policeman, who then went to the storage room.

 _15 minutes ago:_

The policeman came with three dolls and three teddy bears. He placed the three dolls on one side of the table and the three teddy bears on the other side of the table. He then said:

"Based on the drawings, these are the closest possibilities." The policeman said, "Now check which one is yours."

Suzuka and Mikaru then looked carefully for sometime before finally noticing which one is theirs. They jumped happily.

"The middle one is mine!" Suzuka cried happily as she took her Barbie doll, "So glad to get it back again."

"The left one is mine!" Mikaru cried happily as she took her teddy bear, "I miss you."

"So you got your toys back again." Luchia said happily.

Suzuka and Mikaru nodded happily as the three of them then looked at the policeman and the artist.

"Arigato!" Luchia, Suzuka and Mikaru said happily as they bowed at them.

"Ah. It was nothing." The policeman smiled in which the artist nodded with a smile as well.

"Thank you for your kind cooperation." Nikora smiled.

"No problem." The chief police officer said, "At least the kids finally got their toys back."

"No offense but are you going to patrol around the area still?" Rihito asked nervously.

"Yeah. For a few more days in case of another toy attack incident."

"You seem to be thinking deeply about something." Azumi said.

"Just wondering how it all began like this and whether the culprit is invisible in such a way that we couldn't find him or her at all."

"Well we won't disturb your work. We are leaving now." Nikora said, "And once again, thank you."

"Your welcome. And be careful outside."

The six of them nodded and, after a few thanks and goodbyes to the chief police officer, the policeman and the artist, left where they could see huge line outside. Once they are outside the Narita Police Station, Luchia, Suzuka and Mikaru laughed and cheered happily.

"We finally got our toys back!" Suzuka jumped happily.

"I am so happy." Mikaru said.

"It's time to have a Toy Party!" Luchia said happily.

Suzuka and Mikaru looked at Luchia.

"Eh?" Suzuka and Mikaru looked at Luchia in a bit of confusion.

"Ah. Never mind." Luchia quickly said, "I will tell you about it."

Suzuka and Mikaru looked at Luchia oddly before starting to laugh. Soon Luchia laughed as well before they chatted about other stuffs. The adults looked at them smiling.

"It feels good to see them happy that they got their toys back." Rihito smiled.

"Yeah. It sure is." Azumi smiled before asking, "By the way, what's the Toy Party that Luchia said just now?"

"Oh it's just what's coming from Luchia's mind." Nikora said.

Azumi, Nikora and Rihito laughed a bit and then joined Suzuka, Luchia and Mikaru.

* * *

 _4 days later_

 _Pearl Piari:_

"Uh Kaito. What does she actually really mean by Toy Party?" A man whose hair is brown and spiky and has pink eyes.

"Maybe as far as she told me Saito, it's to celebrate the return of the toys, including Luchia's, Mikaru's, Kazama's and your daughter's one." Kaito said.

Yep that's right. The Pearl Piari place has been filled with balloons and a big poster saying 'The Return of the Toys'. Luchia, Suzuka and Mikaru are cheering happily while the others couldn't help but smile at them.

"Is Kazama coming?" Rina asked curiously.

"Yeah. He told me that he will be coming soon." Masahiro said.

If you want to know how did all of this happened, here it is:

Yesterday night when the Pearl Piari folks were having dinner, there was a breaking news shown on the T.V in front of them. The breaking news was that the police have stopped patrolling the area as they and the people have seen no toy related incidents for 2.90 whole days. As a result, the head of the police force declared that the toy attack incidents are over, much to the joy of the journalists and the Narita people. Upon hearing that, Luchia went jublient and started to call everyone to come to Pearl Piari tomorrow.

Because there was no school today, Luchia had all the time in the world to prepare the 'Toy Party' with the others helping her, though they were completely clueless as to what Luchia actually mean by organizing the 'Toy Party'. Seira, at first, commented that it meant that all the toys will gather here to celebrate being at home in which everyone laughed a bit though Luchia said she is almost correct.

Soon at evening, everyone that Luchia has contacted has arrived. Even Rihito and Mikaru arrived. Yes them! As soon as they arrived, everyone greeted them since it's their first visit to Pearl Piari. Yukito and his family happily asked Rihito some questions since he told them he knows Naoki, Azumi and their families and Rihito patted Nagisa since it's the first time he has met him. He greeted everyone of them and even shook hands with Gaito.

"So you must be one of the Panthalassa bros eh?" Gaito asked and smirked.

"I'm a half Panthalassa actually." Rihito said.

"Half or full, you still are."

"Then it's a yes then."

Everyone laughed a bit. Meanwhile Yuri immediately became friends with Mikaru. Mikaru couldn't be anymore happier now that she has many new friends unlike the last time. Oh and Naoki and her family smiled at Luchia, Kaito and Sarah, who smiled back meekly. Rina wondered about that but Masahiro slowly told her that he knows why and he will tell her later.

Now here there are, Luchia, Suzuka and Mikaru are enjoying themselves while the others couldn't help but smile at them. They are waiting for Kazama to arrive. Luchia then told the others that while they wait for him to arrive, they have something to say to the others. Everyone looked at Luchia but Hanon, Rina and Seira immediately realized what she wanted to say: What happened 6 days ago under the sea.

 _25 minutes later:_

After Luchia, Hanon, Rina and Seira finished telling everything as to what happened 6 days ago, the ones who are hearing for the first time gasped in a bit of shock.

"OMG! That was terrible." Yukito, Nagisa's pretty mother who has cute blue eyes, long blue hair and has the aqua shell locket around her neck, gasped in shock.

"Wow. Whoever that boss kid name was was sure really crazy." Naoki, Masahiro's beautiful mother who has beautiful green eyes, dark green long hair and has the green shell locket around her neck, sighed a bit.

"He first had the toys create chaos in the land as a 'trial' and then gathered all the under controlled toys so that they can attack our kingdoms and then go on to conquer Japan?!" Azumi asked in shock, "Unbelievable!"

"Yeah. And to make things worse, your songs didn't work against the toys." Saito gasped.

"He sure had a plan on his sleeve." Shizuro, Masahiro's father who has green eyes and short green hair, sighed in which everybody nodded.

"Oh Dear. All seemed lost for you when Seira was the only one remaining." Rihito said.

"But despite all that, you still defeated the boss and put an end to his reign of terror." Taoki, Nagisa's Dad who has blue eyes and blue hair with lot of bangs on his hair, said before smiling, "And it's all thanks to..."

"Kazama's Sylvester stuff toy!" Mikaru said happily in which everyone nodded with a smile.

"That's right." Luchia said, "He and Seira were able to find the real cause of the toys being brainwashed or under control: The red evil magic crystal ball."

"He somehow recognized us." Hanon said, "When he was about to scratch me, I saw him thinking of something else."

"But if he recognized you four, how can my doll and Mikaru's teddy bear couldn't recognize you?" Suzuka asked in surprise.

"That I have no idea."

"Oh and he said that he is turning against the boss because of what Hanon said about the toys' reputation getting destroyed and that the boss went a bit too extreme." Rina said.

"I promised him that we will bring him and others back to their owners safely." Seira said before sadly saying, "But they got blown away instead."

"I guess it will be better if you forget about that cause at least the toys have returned safely now." Nagisa said.

"Yep." Masahiro smiled before saying, "And as for that..."

"I could see now why Princess Luchia, Hanon and Seira would happily hug Kazama's hand where the stuff toy is there." The butler said, "You did that three times in a row."

"But we can't help it!" Luchia, Hanon and Seira whined in which everybody laughed.

"I can't blame them though. Kazama's Sylvester stuff toy really deserves the appreciation for helping Seira." Nikora said.

"Yeah but the question is that how was Kazama-san able to get his stuff toy back first?" Yuri asked.

"His mother. Pure and simple." Sara said.

"But how?" Gaito asked, "At that time, everyone would had been sleeping by then."

"Rihito? What are you thinking?" Sarah asked.

"Ah No. Something else." Rihito quickly said and smiled.

"Well let's forget about that for now and celebrate once Kazama arrives!" Taki said happily in which everybody cheered.

"There's a problem though." Maki said before asking, "What if his parents and his adopted little sister arrives?"

There is a silence for a moment before Gaito and Yuri exclaimed in horror:

"OH NO! WE ARE DOOMED!"

"Hey take it easy bro." Kaito said, "We can fix this."

"It will be a good opportunity to meet his father." Hippo said.

"We know them." Naoki smiled.

"We all know that." Everybody said in which Naoki chuckled a bit.

"Hey Masahiro. Why not you call Kazama and tell him to bring his parents and adoptive sister with him?" Rina asked smiling.

"No Don't!" Gaito and Yuri cried and pleaded.

"I'm not sure though." Masahiro said, "Maybe he is almost there."

"Yes!"

Everyone laughed a bit as they enjoyed teasing Gaito and Yuri a bit. Silence occurred for a moment.

"When can we start the real party?" Mikaru asked curiously.

"Pretty soon." Luchia smiled.

Suddenly they heard a trumpet sound outside. Everyone got a bit startled.

"What was that trumpet noise?" Suzuka asked in surprise.

Then they could hear footsteps and somebody entered. To their surprise, it's Shidou Hotoshi!

"Hotoshi." Nagisa said in surprise.

"Hey everyone." Hotoshi smiled, "How is it going?"

"Yep. We are good." Yukito smiled.

"Came here for some thing?" Taoki asked curiously.

"Yep. I have come for an announcement." Hotoshi said, "Before I announce that, whose toys went missing off all you people?"

Luchia, Seira and Mikaru raised their hands. Rihito looked at Hotoshi curiously.

"Sarah. Who is that boy?" Rihito asked curiously.

"Oh. He is one of our friends." Sarah smiled, "In the same class with Nagisa and Seira, his name is *Pssh* *Pssh*."

"I see. Thanks Sarah."

Hotoshi then said proudly:

"Ladies and Gentlemen! Boys and Girls! Introducing our great friend whose toy had gone missing as well but now he is back! He is none other than..."

"Kazama Yoshiro!" A voice said happily, " _ **Let's go partying!"**_

And so Kazama appeared in style, wearing his Micheal Jackson hat as he enters while snapping his fingers and whistling.

"Yep that's him alright." Masahiro smiled, "Appearing in Grand Style."

"Does he always do that?" Rina asked, giggling a bit.

"When it comes to events like this, yep." Naoki smiled.

"Can't help it though." Shizuro said.

"Indeed sir. Indeed." The butler said.

Soon Kazama then threw his Micheal Jackson hat and it landed on Mikaru somehow in which everyone laughed a bit, even Mikaru. Kazama then said happily:

"Hey Everybody! Kazama is here! Being some days since I came here. And guess who's back?!"

Kazama then grabbed something from behind his pocket and showed it proudly to everyone. That's right, it's none other his Sylvester stuff toy!

"Everyone in Pearl Piari! He's back!" Kazama said happily in excitement.

"That's right! I'm back folks!" Kazama said happily in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying happily, "Missed me everybody? Don't worry cause I'm here!"

Luchia, Hanon, Seira and Suzuka jumped up and flew straight towards him, crying happily:

"SYLVESTER!"

"Whoa!" Hotoshi got surprised.

"Not this time." Kazama said.

And with that said, he stepped aside and Luchia, Hanon, Seira and Suzuka fell flat on their faces. Everybody laughed.

"There they go again." Rina chuckled a bit.

"Yeah. Ever since it has returned, they want to flung their arms around him." Masahiro said.

"And since when Suzuka started doing that?" Nagisa asked.

"Oh you know." Yukito giggled a bit.

"It can't be helped. He has got more fans now." Naoki smiled.

"Who?" Azumi asked.

"Kazama's Sylvester stuff toy." Saito said, "Because of what he did."

"It sure is." Sarah smiled.

Everyone nodded and smiled.

"Are they alright?" Kaito said.

"Hopefully." The butler said.

"How did your stuff toy became so popular all off a sudden?" Hotoshi asked in surprise.

"I have no idea." Kazama said, "But..."

And then when Kazama saw Rihito and Mikaru, he is in awe.

"Well Well. Who do we have here? Two new fellas have arrived in Pearl Piari." Kazama smiled.

"You noticed us just now?" Rihito asked in surprise, "Just now you saw us."

"Did I?"

"You really did." Shizuro said.

"Otherwise, how did your hat land on Mikaru?" Taoki asked.

"Oh. It did?"

Everyone nodded and laughed a bit as Mikaru gave it to Rihito, who tossed it back to Kazama.

"And this yellow-haired boy. He is a friend of yours right?" Rihito asked.

"Friend? No! We are best bros for life!" Kazama said happily before asking, "Ain't it Hotoshi?"

"Yep. Best bros for life." Hotoshi smiled as he brofisted Kazama, "And you must be that guy Kazama told me about. Good to see you. I am..."

"Shidou Hotoshi. Sarah told me about you." Rihito said, "I am Rihito Amagi."

"Mikaru." Mikaru said happily.

"Don't underestimate her. She may look cute but she has an amazing strength at this age." Kazama said.

"Eh?!" Everyone asked in surprise.

"Oh Yeah. That's true." Hotoshi said, "She has thrown tables and chairs and even a surfboard outside to you and Masahiro."

Everyone then realized what they are talking about except Mikaru, who is jumping happily. Rihito wanted to say something but stopped short, thinking that it is not the right time to say so.

"So. Where are your parents?" Maki asked.

"You tell me that now?" Kazama asked with a sigh.

"Well I wanted to call you again but I thought you were nearly there." Masahiro said.

"Correct prediction. I was nearly there and I was preparing myself for my Grand Appearance."

Everyone laughed a bit till Kazama noticed that Gaito and Yuri are shaking a bit.

"Why are you two shaking?" Kazama asked.

"Shaking? We are not shaking actually." Yuri meekly smiled.

"We are shivering actually." Gaito said.

"Oh is that so?" Kazama asked smiling before saying, "Maybe I can give a call to my parents and tell them to come. Or maybe Kazami as well."

"Oh!" Everyone said in awe while Gaito and Yuri gasped in shock.

 _"No! Please don't!"_ Gaito and Yuri thought and gulped.

"Oh you two are so busted." Rina smiled teased a bit.

"Don't worry Yuri-san, I will defend you." Hippo said.

And so Kazama picked up his phone and pretended to dial one of his parent's number. He then waited for a few seconds before Kazama said:

"Oh I remember! They left their phones at home. Too bad. So sad."

"Oh lucky you two." Hotoshi teased.

"Are you playing with us?!" Gaito and Yuri whined in which everybody laughed.

Then there is a silence for a moment before Sara said:

"One of our four friends' toys that went missing."

"Wait. What did you mean by that?" Kazama asked in a bit of shock.

"Along from your Sylvester stuff toy, Luchia's pink dolphin toy, Suzuka's Barbie Doll and Mikaru's Teddy Bear went missing as well." Sarah said.

"Sufferin' Succotash! I can assume right now that you got it back from the police station."

"Yeah. Together." Nikora said.

"I cried so hard when it was gone." Mikaru said sadly, "Onii-chan comforted me."

"Well I pressed the panic button." Kazama said.

"There is no panic button in your house." Hotoshi said.

"I meant that I was in a panic situation so I pressed the panic button." Kazama said.

Everyone laughed a bit. Kazama then looked Luchia, Hanon, Seira and Suzuka who are still flat on their faces.

"Now where I was? Oh Yeah!" Kazama said before asking, "What happened to you four and since when did Suzuka started that as well? Ever since he has arrived, you go flying right straight to him and my hand and cry his name. You four have been acting weird lately."

"The hero." Rina smiled.

"The what?!" Hotoshi and Kazama asked in a bit of shock.

"The hero." Kaito said.

"I trust that you are joking." Hotoshi said.

"Yeah. He, along the other three, was been put under control along with the other toys." Kazama said before asking, "So how can he be the hero?"

"Uh Kazama. Would you mind look down?" Masahiro asked.

Kazama then looked down and saw Luchia, Hanon, Seira and Suzuka hugging his leg. Everyone looked at them.

"Wow. When they can't get his hand, they get his leg instead." Nagisa teased a bit.

"What in the world happen to you girls?" Kazama asked in surprise.

Soon Luchia, Hanon, Suzuka and Seira looked at him with twinkling eyes.

"Please let's just hug him once." Luchia pleaded, "Just once."

"We know what you are going to say." Hanon said, "But we can't help it."

"We want to celebrate with him." Suzuka said before pleading, "So please?"

"Pretty Pretty Please?" Seira asked pleadingly.

Silence occurred for a moment.

"Oh Boy. How did he get popular all off a sudden?" Hotoshi asked.

"You asked that same question." Yukito said. "It's a bit complicated though."

"You can give it to them. They love your stuff toy." Naoki smiled.

"But Aunt Naoki, I don't understand what's going on." Kazama said in confusion.

"You will know soon." Shizuro said.

"My teddy bear wants to be friends with your stuff toy even though you have given me the extra one." Mikaru said.

"We wish that we could see him for real so that Luchia and others could give all the care he really wanted unlike what happened to him in the T.V." Taoki said.

"Well I wish that too." Kazama said.

"Kazama." Azumi said before smiling, "Thank You."

"You are thanking me for what?"

"Related to what's happening right now." Saito said.

"Eh?"

"So what do you think then?" The butler said.

Silence occurred for a moment. Kazama is scratching is head. He is totally confused.

"I don't know what's going on and what's the reason but..." Kazama said before asking in such a way that the Sylvester stuff toy is asking, "Would you like to join our fan club?"

The girls then went jublient. Mikaru joined them.

"Yes Yes! We would absolutely love to be your fans." Luchia said happily.

"Marry Me Please!" Suzuka said in such a way as if her Barbie Doll is saying.

"It would be so amazing if we could see him for real with our own eyes." Hanon said happily.

"Let's all be his fans!" Mikaru said happily.

"Let him know that the whole Pearl Piari are his biggest fans!" Seira said happily.

"I like that idea." Maki said.

Everyone nodded and smiled. Luchia, Hanon, Seira and Suzuka again began to plead Kazama. Kazama then said in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is saying:

"Sufferin' Succotash. I never thought that we could have so many fans in one day."

"I'm surprised as well. I don't know the reason but..." Kazama said before saying happily, "Time to go there and sign some autographs!"

"You betcha!"

"Alright then. Here you girls!"

" _ **Jump Jump and AWAAAAYYY!"**_

And so Kazama gave his Sylvester stuff toy to the girls. Luchia, Hanon, Seira, Mikaru, Suzuka and even Yuri went jublient. They squealed, hugged him, cuddled him, said in such a way as if their toys are talking to the Sylvester stuff toy and even kissed him (Much to Kazama being open mouth and everyone's surprise)! After sometime, Luchia said happily:

"And now Three Cheers for the Sylvester stuff toy! Hip Hip Hooray!"

"Hip Hip Hooray!" Hanon, Seira, Mikaru, Suzuka and Yuri cheered happily.

And so the six girls threw the Sylvester stuff toy up and down saying "Hip Hip Hooray!". Everybody smiled at them but Kazama and Hotoshi looked really confused. Kazama looked at Masahiro and Rina, who smiled at him. Kazama is scratching his head.

After sometime, the girls then gave it back to Kazama.

"Right. Now that all four of us are here, it's time to start the party!" Luchia said happily.

Suzuka and Mikaru cheered.

"Starting with what?" Kazama asked.

Luchia then stood completely silent. Everybody looked at her.

"Wow Luchia. You planned this and nothing else." Hanon teased.

"Yeah. You created this event with a sudden." Rina said.

"Now this is gonna be a bit difficult." Kaito said.

"She seems to be thinking of something now." Seira said.

"Oh Yeah! Now I remember!" Luchia said happily, "We are going to have a drama play."

"Eh?" Everyone asked in surprise.

"You look unprepared to us." Nagisa said.

"Yeah. Where is the script, clothes and lights?" Masahiro asked.

"What about the music?" Hotoshi asked.

"Who cares about those?" Luchia asked in which everybody got surprised, "Mikaru, Suzuka and Kazama-san, come with me."

Mikaru, Suzuka and Kazama are a bit surprised but followed Luchia anyways.

"You got any ideas as to what she is planning?" Hippo asked.

"Nope. No idea." Taki sighed.

 _50 minutes later:_

"And that's how I am able to walk." Luchia said happily in such a way as if the pink dolphin toy is talking.

"No way! This can be only in the dreams!" Suzuka exclaimed in such a way as if the Barbie Doll is exclaiming.

Everyone who is in the audience seat laughed out loudly. It seems that Luchia, Mikaru, Suzuka and Kazama had organized a toy show on the big stage. Luchia, Mikaru, Suzuka and Kazama hid themselves, showing only their toys.

"Whose idea was that and where did it come from?" Yuri asked.

"Luchia and from her mind I guess." Gaito said.

"Well she organized this so I guess she knows what she is doing." Sarah said.

"But still after those hectic days, we can finally get some peace and laughter." Sara chuckled a bit.

"Looks like there is more to come." Rihito said.

Everyone nodded as they continue to enjoy the toy show. After a minute or two, a voice exclaimed:

"Sufferin' Succotash!"

Soon the Sylvester stuff toy (Kazama) makes his appearance on the stage.

"What's going on around here? Some argument going on?" Kazama asked in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking.

"Well actually. There's a dolphin walking and we are trying to understand how it's walking." Mikaru said in such a way as if the teddy bear is saying.

"A dolphin walking? Ha! There's no way in nature that the dolphins can walk. They can only swim."

"But I can walk." Luchia said in such as if the dolphin is talking.

"And how can you walk and even talk? You are suppose to swim and make some dolphin sounds."

"Well I am breaking that barrier."

Everyone laughed a bit.

"I am not sure this is all making sense." The butler said.

"Well they are just having their play so I guess it doesn't have to make sense." Shizuro said.

"But still it's a bit funny though." Naoki giggled a bit.

"Yeah. Even though it's not making sense, it's still pretty funny from what we are watching." Yukito said.

"Looks like they are still arguing about how the dolphin can walk." Taoki laughed a bit.

"For starters, they seem to be doing pretty good." Saito said.

"Indeed." Azumi smiled.

"So what do you think we should do?" Suzuka asked in such a way as if the Barbie Doll is saying.

"What should we do?!" Kazama asked in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking before saying, "I say we get a ladder, wait till there is no people on sight at the beach and then throw that dolphin into the sea to if can still swim while it can now walk and talk."

"Ohhh!" Coming from the audience.

"Eh?" Luchia gulped in such a way as if the pink dolphin toy is gulping.

"Why are you so nervous may we ask?" Kazama asked in such a way as if the Sylvester stuff toy is asking.

"Well I..."

"I guess she is afraid now to swim!" Suzuka exclaimed in such a way as if the Barbie Doll is exclaiming.

"Let's teach the dolphin then." Mikaru said in such a way as if the teddy bear is saying.

"No wait! I can explain!" Luchia cried in such a way as if the pink dolphin is crying.

And then the pink dolphin toy zoomed out.

"Come back here!" Suzuka, Mikaru and Kazama exclaimed in such a way as if the Barbie Doll, The teddy bear and the Sylvester stuff toy exclaimed.

And so the other three toys zoomed off as well as the audience laughed and the curtain closes. Everybody then stood up, clapped and cheered.

"Bravo! Amazing!" Nikora and Maki cheered.

"Now that was good." Masahiro said.

"Yeah. Even though I didn't understand a thing." Hotoshi said.

"Still. Sense or no sense, they still put up a good show." Nagisa said.

Meanwhile inside the stage, Luchia seems to be really happy. The four of them are holding their toys.

"Great job you three. That was really splendid." Luchia said happily.

"You know what? I really enjoyed it even though there was no script." Suzuka chuckled a bit.

"Me too." Mikaru said happily.

"I think we should do that again sometimes." Kazama said.

"Definitely." Luchia said happily.

 _45 minutes later:_

Everyone is chatting about other stuffs while Luchia, Mikaru, Suzuka and Kazama are enjoying themselves with their toys. Gaito then said:

"We already know that it's over now...but just to know, how did you three lose your toys?"

"You mean us?" Suzuka, Mikaru and Kazama asked.

"Yes you three." Sara said.

"Hope you don't mind." Hippo said.

"No not at all." Suzuka said.

"Well it all started with..." Mikaru is about to say something but she can't remember what she wants to say.

Everyone looked at Mikaru before Rihito said:

"While I was playing the piano, I heard her crying. So I went to her room to ask her what's wrong and I discovered that her teddy bear is missing and that the window was open. Then I realized that something bad is about to happen so I called you guys."

"You have been following the news of these toy attack incidents?" Sarah asked.

"Yes. At first I thought that it was just a joke but day by day, I could actually sense that it was happening and I couldn't believe myself. That these things that could only happen in movies and televisions is actually happening."

"We all thought the same thing as well." Taki said.

"And I thought I should try to find it immediately but then there are polices patrolling the area so I couldn't get out."

"And that's when you decided to call us." Seira said in which Rihito nodded.

Everyone then sighed for a moment before Maki asked:

"What about you Suzuka?"

"I was watching one of my favorite movie when I thought of going upstairs just the Barbie Doll and then..." Suzuka begin first.

"Then we heard her scream. We then rushed to her room and saw her crying." Azumi said.

"Then we discovered that her Barbie Doll is missing." Saito said, "And the window was open."

"So you had followed the news of those toy incidents?" Kaito asked.

"Yeah. We couldn't actually believe that all of these were happening on our very own eyes."

"It was really hard to digest." Azumi said.

Everybody nodded before looking at Kazama.

"What about you Kazama?" Nikora asked.

Kazama then took a breathe before explaining:

"I just went to the bathroom for 4 minutes. That's right. Only 4 minutes! And when I arrived again, it was gone."

"Well I thought at first Kazuki might have taken it well because she wants to play with it sometimes. So I went to her and asked about it but she said she doesn't have it. Then me and her got a bit frightened. Then we went to my mother and father who were watching T.V and asked them about it but when I saw their reaction, all four of us couldn't believe what might just happen."

"So me and Kazuki went to my room and searched for a moment. But when we saw that the window was open, my worst fears had come true when we failed to find my Sylvester stuff toy."

"It took you that long to realize it?" Hotoshi asked and sweatdropped.

"Yep. I admit. As soon as I discovered that, I pressed the panic button and jumped here and there. My adoptive sister calmed me down and told me to call Masahiro."

"And then Hamasaki-san called us." Yuri said in which Masahiro nodded.

"You could have just call them straight." Nagisa said.

"But I don't know this hotel's number!" Kazama cried.

"Gee. You could have asked me." Masahiro said.

Masahiro then told Kazama the Pearl Piari phone number in which Kazama entered in his mobile phone. Kazama then saved it.

"Great! Now I can call you Pearl Piari folks straight ahead!" Kazama said happily.

Everyone nodded and smiled at him before the butler asked:

"What about you Luchia?"

"After hearing that Suzuka's, Mikaru's and Kazama-san's toy went missing, I ran upstairs to my room and discovered that my pink dolphin toy went missing as well." Luchia sighed sadly.

"We had no idea how did it escape cause how can the pink dolphin toy even walk?" Hanon asked in which everyone nodded.

"Well we made an assumption that the other toys might have picked it off cause the window was not open." Rina said, "Instead there was a circle thing on the window."

"Hmm. So it seems that the toys that had escaped must have gone through the window and also when you and others were not on sight." Naoki said in which everybody nodded.

"Could be the same case for the kids and shop employees as well whose toys had gone missing?" Yukito asked in which everybody nodded.

"I'm worried. What if the toys gets under controlled again?" Taoki asked nervously before saying, "This is the first time in my life that we have seen something unusual happening in this place."

"First time in the history you can say." Shizuro said, "This has never happened before."

Everybody nodded but then Kazama jumped up and said:

"Well if another toy attack takes place, then we are not gonna let our toys get brainwashed or being put under control! We will protect it! Who's with me?"

Hearing the words, Luchia, Suzuka and Mikaru jumped and grabbed Kazama's hand.

"I agree with you. If it happens again, then we will not make the same mistake again." Luchia said in determination.

"So am I." Suzuka said.

"Me three!" Mikaru said.

"YEAH!" Luchia, Suzuka and Kazama cheered while Mikaru cheered "HOORAY!"

Everyone smiled at them. Silence occurred for a while before Nikora smiled and called:

"I guess it's time for dinner!"

Everybody then cheered as Nikora and Maki went to the kitchen room while the others chatted about other stuffs. Luchia, Mikaru, Suzuka and Kazama are enjoying themselves with their toys.

 _40 minutes later:_

Everyone is having a great dinner. The toys are put on a table for a while for now.

"So Kazama-kun. Who is that mysterious figure?" Rihito asked curiously.

"I'm sorry but the mysterious figure is invisible and it said that it cannot reveal it to us for fear of the media." Kazama said.

All off a sudden, he and Masahiro suddenly gulped and chocked a bit and then looked at Rihito in shock.

"Hey! How do you even know about that?" Masahiro asked in shock.

"Well the spiky hair guy and his girlfriend told me." Rihito smiled.

Upon realizing who they are, Masahiro and Kazama looked at Luchia and Kaito. The couple looked at them and smiled.

"Really? Seriously?" Masahiro asked.

"Come on you two. Why are you not happy?" Kaito asked, "It will be exciting to find out who the mysterious figure is."

"Yeah. Even you two claim that you don't know about it." Luchia said happily.

"I can't wait to see who it is." Mikaru said happily.

Everyone nodded and smiled except Masahiro and Kazama, who sighed. They whispered to each other before chuckling for a while.

"Hey Rihito-san. Luchia-chan and Kaito had delivered the best news to all of us." Masahiro smiled.

"Oh Really? What could it be?" Rihito asked curiously.

It is then Luchia and Kaito realized what the boys are gonna say. Before they could do anything, Kazama jumped and said happily:

"Luchia-chan said at the top of her lungs, at school, that _**SHE IS PREGNANT BABY! WHOO-HOO!**_ "

"Ohhhh!" Everybody said except Luchia and Kaito who are shocked.

"Seriously?" Rihito asked in awe.

"No! That's not true!" Luchia whined, "It was just a joke!"

"Hey! What did we even do?!" Kaito cried.

"Simple. You told Rihito about the mysterious figure thing, they tell him about Luchia being pregnant." Rina smiled.

"A sweet payback." Hanon teased.

"Are you married?" Mikaru asked in awe.

"Yeah. They married secretly without letting us knowing." Seira said happily, "But now we know."

"Yes Luchia-san and Kaito. What a shame that you didn't invite us." Hippo said.

"But we are not married!" Luchia and Kaito whined in which everybody laughing.

"Typical wedding denying." Yukito smiled.

"It sure is Mum." Nagisa said.

"Were you two there?" Rihito asked.

"They were not there but we were there but we didn't know why there was so much laughter and chatting on their class until..." Hotoshi smiled, "Until Nikora told us in the cafe."

"Why did you tell them this?" Kaito and Luchia whined.

"Well that was the only real life example I had on my head when I was explaining why you blurt out sometimes." Nikora said.

"And soon it became phenomenal." Taki said.

"And even Kazama's Sylvester stuff toy heard it right?" Suzuka asked happily.

"Oh Yeah!" Kazama said happily as he and Suzuka slapped high fives.

"I bet the other three toys are hearing it right now." Masahiro smiled.

"No!" Luchia and Kaito whined in which everybody laughed.

"Speaking about that, you should go to the doctor for a check up." Saito said.

"Yeah. It's compulsory at this stage of time." Gaito said.

"We are not even married yet!" Kaito cried.

"But then what's on Luchia's finger?" Sarah teased a bit, "A ring."

"OMG!" Everyone said happily.

"But...Kaito gave me that during Valentine's Day." Luchia flustered a bit.

"An exact proof of you and Kaito getting married." Yuri said happily.

"Oh come on. Just because I have a ring on my finger doesn't mean that..."

"I just can't wait to see your baby." Sara smiled.

"Not you as well!"

"Why are you two are so upset?" Naoki asked smiling, "Good news bring everyone's joy."

"Yeah. And vice versa." Shizuro teased, "You two are reacting half opposite."

"Indeed. The waiting time has started to witness the birth of your baby." The butler said.

"Boo!" Luchia and Kaito booed in which everybody laughed.

"Well we wish you a best of luck for a happy child." Maki said.

Luchia and Kaito pouted while everybody laughed. Soon Azumi took grabbed her Ocean Proof camera and took a photo of the four toys. She then said:

"I just took a photo of the four toys in which I will give it to you tomorrow." Azumi said.

Luchia, Mikaru, Suzuka and Kazama cheered. Everybody smiled at them.

"And do you know what did the four toys say?" Azumi asked.

"What?" Everybody asked curiously.

"Well they said that they are so happy to hear about it with your pink dolphin having a tear on the eye."

Luchia and Kaito pouted again upon hearing that while everybody laughed. Meanwhile on the table where the four toys are facing them, the Sylvester stuff toy smiled and winked.

 ***END***

 **Me: Whew! That was the longest one-shot I had ever written but I am glad it is done.**

 **Voice: Oh Wow!**

 ***Luchia, Mikaru, Suzuka and Kazama arrived with their toys.***

 **Suzuka: This definitely is the longest one-shot.**

 **Kazama: Yeah. Are you writing a script of a movie or what?"**

 **Mikaru *jumping happily*: Movie! Movie!**

 **Me: Yeah Right.**

 ***All five of us laughed with Kazama and Suzuka slapping high fives.***

 **Luchia: But that was something unique. *Starts whispering to me* Toys attacking us instead of the water demons.**

 **Me *smiling*: Yeah. Thanks.**

 **Mikaru: Can we take a photo of us and our toys?**

 **Suzuka *saying in such a way as if her Barbie Doll is speaking*: Oh! A photo will be nice. I just want to see how pretty I am.**

 **Kazama *saying in such a way as if his Sylvester stuff toy is speaking*: Yeah. Need you to have this photo on my album book.**

 **Luchia: Does the dolphin even talk?**

 ***Me, Mikaru, Suzuka and Kazama laughed a bit before I grabbed the Ocean-Proof Camera which is on their table. Luchia, Mikaru, Suzuka and Kazama are holding their toys while I am ready to take the picture.***

 **Me: Even though it was long, I would like to thank you everybody for reading this one-shot. There will be more stories coming soon.**

 **And until then, please review and like this and my other stories. Thank you all once again.**

 **And now everybody say CHEESE!**

 **Luchia, Mikaru, Suzuka and Kazama *posing themselves and saying happily *: CHEESE!**

 ***I waited for a few seconds before I clicked the camera.***

 **Me *smiling*: And now with that being done, it's time to move to the Cartoon section where a one-shot will be published. So see you there next week and *waving my hand* bye for now! :).**


End file.
